Where have all the Roses gone?
by Luthien Seregon
Summary: Mary Rose has had her fun in the first chapters, but now it's time to get real. The Roses aren't what they all seem to be in Endiness. Mary Rose starts to learn a little more about the real Rose while Gods plot against Endiness.R&R plez. Chp19 coming soon
1. Into the Looking Glass

**Where have all the Roses gone?**

Luthien Seregon

A fan-fic about Legend of Dragoon.

Chapter 1: Into the Looking Glass

Yes, if your wondering, my name is Mary Rose. And this story is about me and my way to The world of Legend of Dragoon. And how I changed it a little bit. . . .

The black lights streamed down to the floor of wild dancers. Each and every one going at the same pace, all together, throbbing as if they were all a single heartbeat in someone's chest. I could feel the music pump itself into me and my viens. My hips moved in junction with the rest of my friends and those around me. It was all packed in together, moving together.

But that wasn't the thing on my mind. The game that I gotten for christmas of year 2001. And have been obsessed with for over three years. Geeze I was fifteen, in serious need for study time for exams, yet I would once again play that game, complete every addition, get every item in the area and fight every monster at least a thousand times. My character stats had maxed out before I even got to Chapter Four!

Even though I danced with agility and tried to avoid going against the crowd, I felt a hand squeeze my butt. My natural reflexes told me to turn and punch, which I did without any more hesitation as posible. A boy with curly blond hair lay over the floor. People stared at me. His eyes was bleeding and a couple of his groupies swarmed around him. My friend Melissa grabbed my arm before the girls could take a bite out of me.

"What was that all for?" Melissa asked as we hit the muggy southern air of the night.

"He grabbed my ass!" I yelled, my rage catching fire.

Just then the door to the Dance Hall flew open and Ryan, the guy I had punched, walked up to me. Some of the girls surrounded Melissa and I. I whispered for Melissa to go. And so she did. So I positioned myself for an attack. At least I took martial arts. I took a deep breath and waited for them to move.

"You're a freak." Ryan said,"I thought you would have been glad to have your butt felt up by me!"

"Narcissist," I said.

Did Dart and Shana ever Have a kid? NO! KEEP IN LINE OF GETTING KILLED!

"You just don't know when to shut up, do you?!" Ryan yelled.

"Well I'm just telling the truth! You think every girl would fall for someone like you? Who do you think you are? Your gonna have some sort of STD before you get out of Highschool! Not to mention a major drug addict! I see you everyday on my way home, buying drugs!! You can kiss my ass for all I care!" I yelled. O yeah, that's right. Antagonize the groupies' leader. Go ahead, get your butt kicked and into a coma. Smart Mary Rose. Just pure genius.

Okay, I admit it all. I am only a fifteen year old girl who went and stayed out past curfew and got beaten up by a groupie gang. The cops brought me home after a quick trip to the hospital and making sure that the bruises on my face would heal. Along with the cuts and bloodied lip I had received. Oh Mom and Dad would be so proud.

I was taken home by the cops, which thankfully Melissa had called for, and climbed up to my apartment. Luckily they saw me as the victim and didn't go up to my apartment. I went in past my parents sleeping domain along with my overprotective brother and my overly-anti-family sister.

I walked into the small bathroom and sat on the toilet. I placed my head between my legs and wished I would disappear.

What ever happened to Zeek and Rose?

GAHHHH!!!! I have a one track mind, I swear . . . .

Sighing and wishing I didn't exist, I placed my head on the mirror. It then hit me! I hated living here! I hated my life! Why did I have to be born on earth?! Couldn't I have been born in Seles? Blast it all . . . .

"Hey wait . . ."

I knew something was wrong when I felt no mirror. I looked up to see just a black slab. Well, a door way into nothing. Yeah. Where did it come from? What was it doing here? I moved my arm through it. Nothing happened. Okaaay. I stepped in. Nothing happened. I stepped in a little bit more. Again nothing. So I sighed and started to go back to my Bathroom.

And I fell through. . . . .

Geeze, my back hurt. I rolled over in bed to get a more comfortable position. I had to get up soon. Exams was starting this Monday. My alarm would go off. Yeah my life sucked sometimes. Oh well. Maybe it would be better if I had a D-size bra up . . . or C for that matter. I brushed my shoulder length black hair away from my face and yawned. And snuggled back into the covers. Wouldn't life be miraculous if I woke up miraculously in L. o. D. with cool armor, a sword, a D-size cup and preferably a dragoon spirit? Yeah. D-size cup would be cool. Smiling I drifted off into sleep again. That's right. When in doubt just drift off into your own little world. Yeah, that explains me pretty well.

It wasn't until I felt the warmth of day that I realized my alarm hadn't gone off. My head snapped up. My gray eyes searched the area. Oh no. My alarm clock hadn't gone off! It was broad freakin' day light! I jumped out of bed. Even though I had last nights clothes on, I still need clean jeans. My face didn't hurt at all from my beating, so at least I was lucky. I searched under the bed for my jeans when . . .

"Hold on . . . I'm not in New Orleans anymore . . . Where's my dog Toto?" I asked sarcastically. I rubbed my eyes a little bit and examined the area.

The room was simple. Hardwood floors with a bed and a notable hand stitched quilt. The bed itself had a feather mattress with a little bit of hay sticking out from the bottom. I never thought that a bed like that would have been comfortable, but it wasn't all that bad. Okay I wonder how many Litotes I used in my friggin' mind lately. Oh well. I check out the dresser and nightstand, they were nothing elaborate, just simple and strong enough to handle what was put in them. Clothes. I looked at the garb and ran my hand over the material. It was rough and the colors were simple. It smelled of the woods and flowers. It seemed to be formed for masculin people, so I took it as a male's shirt. I breathed in the sent once more, wondering. What was this? I asked myself as I placed my face into the fabric. My eyes had started to well up with tears, making them brun and my face hurt.

"Oh, your awake! I'm so glad you're still alive!" said a woman's voice behind me. It sounded just like Shana's.

I turned to face her and then we both stared at each other.

"Rose?" Sha asked. I gulped a little bit before clutching the shirt to my chest.

"That is my name. You are Shana?" I asked, trying not to sound as if I was _the_ Rose.

"Yes, are you . . ." She started to ask, examining my features blatantly.

"No, ma'am. I am Mary Rose. Call me Rose is you wish." I told her politely.

"Ah, I see. Well, you are doing a lot better than when my husband brought you in. You've been sleeping in my son's room hile they've been gone. They're at Lohan competing in the Hero Contest." Shana said, taking the shirt out of my hands and folding it up. She looked just like she did in the FMVs only real . . .

"Where am I, Miss Shana?" I asked. She looked at me for a moment.

"You are in the town of Seles."

"You have a husband and son?"

"Husband named Dart, and my son is named Zeek. Oh dear, I am so dense at times, you must be hungry!! You've been asleep for five days since you got here! I don't know how long it took for Dart and Zeek to find you, but you haven't eaten anything. I tried to drip water in your mouth every hour, hoping to revive you. Come on dear, It's lunch time. After you eat, I'll help you wash up at the stream."

"Thank you," I replied.

She fed me something to eat. The food wasn't too bad, but sort of average. I didn't mind. I was so hungry! I ate everything that she gave to me.I felt like Faye did when she awoke from Cryogenically freezing in Cowboy Bebop. While I ate I mused that Dart and Sana had children. Just as I thought it another child came running through the door. She had brown hair and blue eyes. She smiled as she sat across from her mother.

"Hey, Mama, is the strange girl gonna live here now?" She asked, blunt and out-there.

"Rose, this is my daughter Wink. She's ten so she think's she knows everything." Shana added pinching the girl's arm as a warning. I smiled at them. There was a warmth that enveloped my insides, not content, but happy all the same.

After I ate, I was taken to a stream in a secluded area. It was like the bathing spot for the village. Wink stripped immediately without any shyness and cannon balled into the water. Shana laughed a little as she sat on the bank. I blushed a bit when she started to remove her dress and slipped into the water.

"Come on in Rose, you must feel all dirty after all that time. Come on in and wash up," Shana said. I nodded and took off my clothing. When I stepped into the water, it was almost freezing. I jumped in and felt the shock take over my system. I surfaced and gasped. The two looked at my blue lips and laughed a little bit. We played in the water and then washed. We washed our clothes and Shana gave me some clothes from the bundle she had brought. We went home after that.

Wait. Did I just say home? It was their home. I didn't belong. I remembered that as I helped cook dinner. I sniffed a little bit as I felt tears prick my eyes. Shana looked at me for a moment and rubbed my cheek.

"So where do you come from. When Dart gets back, He can take you home." She said. I looked at her for a moment, my thoughts abandoning me.

"Where . . . Where was I found?" I asked.

"In the desert. Near the city Ulara. Is that where you were born?" Shana asked.

"No ma'am. My home is very far away. In fact I don't think it exists." I replied.

Shana was silent for a while. We both said nothing throughout the evening. We ate and talked of the past events,most of which I knew through the game. But this time it was real. As I went to sleep in the bed I smiled. And then I wondered if this was how Alice felt when she feel through the looking glass.


	2. The queen's Roses

Chapter 2: The queen's Roses

The days passed slowly in front of me, drifting from day to day, hour to hour and dream to dream. I would complete tasks during the day to help Shana and I was happy. I would wander into the forest aimlessly with Wink and would have pretend adventures. I felt like a kid. Free. Happy. Even though I missed my Family, they weren't likely to miss me. My brother would, he was only two years younger, my sister wouldn't. My parents would have figured I ran away, but even so, they worked so hard and long that I doubt they even noticed.

Even so, I had fun. I would usually take baths with Shana and Wink, but sometimes I had time alone. People around Seles had come to know me as Rose. It was cool to have a name other than "Hey you!" or "Hey Psycho!" and the such. I came to love Shana and Wink as family. They were nice and pleasant to me. But my adventure started about a fortnight after I had awakened.

I was bathing late that night. Alone, thank goodness, and I simply relaxed. My muscles had toned over my time here. Dart and Zeek were expected everyday. After all The hero contest lasted for about a week and the trek here lasted about two or three, depending on your strive to get where your going. I floated around in the pool a bit before getting out. The moons floated above the world Endiness. And glowed. There were only two now tat the other had went bye bye. I sighed and ducked under the water before getting out. It was then that I remembered I had forgotten my clothing. I started to curse profusely, and I gathered my dirtied laundry around me and ran for it. Every one was asleep, right? So who would see me? I dashed to the house and ran into the bedroom I was staying at. I shut the door and dropped the clothes. I rummaged through the drawers when I heard Shana speaking to someone. I could smell dinner through the door, and I doubted that she even knew I was home.

Again, there was that word. Home. I smiled and hugged the clean shirt. I was in Endiness, Booyah! I smiled to myself as I got out some leggings. I had laid them on the bed when the door flew open and a guy, that looked remarkable like Dart yet had Shana's brown eyes. He wore a red tunic and black leggings. His hair fell freely around his face. At first we stared at each other. And then it occurred to me. Hey doofus your standing there NAKED! My face turned red before I screamed. He slammed the door shut. I hurriedly dressed myself. The leggings were loose and the shirt was loose on my shoulders. My hair was getting dry as I threw open the door.

Dart was standing there along with the mortified young man I had seen. Shana was telling them about me. My face felt hot. I swore steam was coming out of my ears. Dart looked at me as Shana finished her story. He took a step back.

"You look exactly like Rose . . ." He whispered. I was taken aback. Sure with the black hair and eyes, just a little bit, but I mean come on! Her boobs had to have been a total D-cup and she was a lot prettier than I was. NOT TO MENTION ASIAN! I was American.((sadly I am . . . I have nothing unique.))

"Y-you're kidding right? She was way cooler than I am! I could never live up to her expectations!" I blurted out. They all stared at me. Wink came down stairs from her bedroom.

"Hey Papa, you're home! Oh hi Zeek the dweeb . . . So what's for dinner?" Wink asked.

"How do you know about Rose?" Dart asked.

I stuttered for a few minutes. "Well, uh . . . . You see Where I come form, Rose is like a media queen!! Yeah!! We like all you Dragoons because your cool and stuff and not to mention I heard Sony was taking a bid on hell, so that ups your stakes a little bit more!" I blurted out. Once again they just stared.

"You know I'm a Dragoon?" Dart said.

"Yeah! Like the fire or something . . . . And I'm sure you guys will be busting out with new cards like Pokemon or Yugi-oh . . . ." I said.

"Dad, you're a Dragoon? One of the ancient warriors who controlled dragons?!" Zeek said. For once I fully focused on Zeek. He was really hot. . . duh, he was Dart's son.

Shana leaned over to me and whispered to me while the two men were fighting.

"What were you talking about, dear?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing. He seemed so scary that I just . . . . yeah." I replied, my mortification almost complete. Yeah, I have my own mortification level gauge.

90% mortified.

"Dad, why didn't you tell me? I needed to know how great you were! I'm the son of the man who basically saved the world! Yet this girl I found naked in my room"--95%--"knows!"

"Look, I didn't want you to hate me! I've murdered many people. Not to mention, I don't really want to hear about you seeing this young woman stark naked in your room, like I was supposed to control that!"--98%--"If I were your son, would you tell me about all the things you had to sacrifice?! I don't want you to bear the weight that I had to!"

Shana stepped in,"Stop it both of you! She didn't know you were here, and not to mention she was using your room!"--99%

Wink just stood by me looking at the three adults like they were idiots."Geeze, I don't get it Rose, why are they going ballistic over seeing you naked? Aren't we all humans and have the same things?"

100% mortification complete.

I held my red face in my hands as the entire room was still. I think everyone's gauge was full. There was an excruciatingly long pause before My nervous system gave way to hiccups. Yes. Hiccups. Shana went over to me and felt my forehead.

"Oh no. your face is so red. And your running a slight fever. Poor girl, she's got the hiccups." Shana said.

"I'm **hic** sorry. Do you **hic** need help with Dinner?" I asked, my face hidden with my hair.

"No, but come with me into the kitchen. Boys you go and wash up. Wink go set the table." Shana said. You just had to admire a woman that could take hold of a family after the room being completely mortified.

After we ate, Wink was put to bed and the four older people sat by the fire. Dart studied me mercilessly while Zeek tried not to stare at me. I was kind of mortified by this as well, I mean jeeze. My boobs were getting a little bit bigger, but he saw EVERYTHING!!! at the mere thought, I felt my hiccups returning. Great . . . I let my head fall into my hands. Zeek was gorgeous. Did I mention that? Dammit . . .

"So you are called Rose, as well? What a coincidence." Zeek said. I looked up for a moment.

"Well, you certainly don't act like her, I'll tel you that!" Shana said.

"I'm not her, I don't want to lie to you Miss Shana." I said, putting my hands into my lap to keep them from shaking.

"We found this by your body." Dart said, throwing a dark stone with an even darker vertical slit in the middle. It started to glow like a black light but when I picked it up, it shone with resilience. It was like a huge Rave in a tiny little stone. I didn't have to exactly shield my eyes like Shana and Zeek did. Dart stared directly at me. Uh oh.

"You're a dragoon. Rose's dragoon. The Dragoon of darkness. And your name just so happens to be Rose. It's fate." he said.

"Ahah!!! But you are free to severe the chains of which fate binds you!" I said, standing up and pointing at Dart with a very anime way. What the hell did I just say?

Just then there were shouts coming from outside. All four of us stood up.

"Hey, what's that burning smell?" I asked. Shana looked out the window and then screamed. A large metal fist punched through and grabbed her throat.

"Ello, love, 'ow are you this fine evenin'?" said an extremely large man. His torso was hanging through the window. Oh yeah when I said Large, I meant tall. And broad shouldered. He lifted Shana off her feet and then threw her across the room.

"Them's dragoons are in here, Captain!" he yelled, going through the wall.

"Zeek, get our sister up and leave and take your mother. I'll handle him." Dart said.

"But Dad!" Zeek protested. Just then the upstairs door flew open and Wink was being held up by another man—or thing.

"Lemme go, you stupid BASTARD!" Wink yelled, and kicked and punched at him.

I felt anger and grabbed Zeek's sword out of its sheath. What?! They were both just standing there with shocked faces. I needed a weapon for cryin' out loud! I Ran up the stairs and to the orc looking thing.

"Let the kid go. Fight me like you should. The man smiled and placed the kid on the stairs. As she disappeared into a room next to Zeek's. I hefted the bastard sword to where it should have been, but damn it was heavy! The orc ran at me with a flail and started to yell. I stepped to the side and swung the sword with all my might. It shattered the orc's teeth, leaving him wailing and crying. He fell over the steps and rolled around. Being the radical dumbass that I was, I jumped on top and rammed the weapon straight through his skull, even though he had grabbed my shirt and ripped the shoulder off. I gasped and jumped back. I felt his claws dig into my skin. Wink was out and handed her brother a sword as Dart fought off people. Shana regained consciousness. The family worked together, I admired that.

I watched them for a second too late. A larger more dominate orc came in. He smiled. And then looked directly at me. He grinned and disappeared. I searched frantically for him. How could an orc— a friggin' orc move that fast?! He tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around.

"Ello poppet" he said. I blinked for a minute. Uh did anyone catch the Pirates of the Caribbean or was it just me? He lifted me up against the wall and grinned pervertedly.

"Y' know she doesn't look all that bad, though her breasts could use so enhancement."

Just for that I kicked him in his nose with the balls of my feet. That was about the only time I was proud of my B-cup. The orc got pissed, obviously and threw me over his shoulder. I yelled at him and cursed and bit and kicked and tore, but proved to no avail. Zeek saw me and started to attack the ring leader. The sword was rammed through the orc's flesh and into his stomach. That's when I remembered from the Dragon Lance novels that . . . . orcs can go into a near death rage. Oh shit.

The orc yelled as black blood was splurted out. I was thrown down as several other orcs filtered through the house. Dart was nearly out of his energy when he pulled out his Dragon stone.

"Zeek! Get Wink and your mother and get out! Your father and I can handel it . . . I hope." I yelled. I took the Dark Dragon stone from my pocket and it glowed. The orc in rage yelled and gasped. Zeek had barely gotten to his mother when a normal human grabbed her and escape in the blink of an eye. He stared about, cursing. Wink started to cry and Zeek hefted her onto his shoulder before taking his weapon back and leaving. Hey, this was a man who listened to women. I think I really liked the guy.

I smiled at the orc crashing the house as most of them closed in on me.

"Get the Dragoon of Darkness." Said an orc. I smiled and placed the stone on my chest and grabed it with my fist.

"Catch me if you can!" I said. Time seemed to stop as I felt darkness consume me. I felt desire. Deep desire for someone but my heart became dark and my eyes grew dark and my lips turned red. Blood red and I felt cool heavy armor cover my body. Wings on my back thrust out as I lifted a sword that was like a spike from a torture chamber. I had only one thing to say.

5W337


	3. The Good, The Bad, The JUST PLAIN STUPID...

Chapter 3: the good, the bad, the just plain stupid and insane.

My sword was dark and pulsed with my heartbeat. I licked my lips and tasted the air. Battle rage and lots of it filtered my body. This was going to be fun. I laughed and struck the first orc. My chuckles turned from light to heavy wells of laughter as I felt the wind scarring my skin and ravaging my flesh and allowing darkness to comfort me. My head tilted back as I then let my sword fly to the heart of an orc. I smiled like a demon; I could see it in the orc's eyes. The moment lasted for minutes on end when I then flipped back into the air and sliced his head clean off. My blade gleamed with black blood. My grin grew wider as the desire mounted. I looked at the rest of the orcs with a wide grin.

"What are you waiting for? Are you going to attack or stand there like pansies?" I asked, darkness infiltrating my voice, making it seem almost demonic. A few of them ran out. But ten remained. I loved this game, my mind suddenly shouted. I gave a cry of blood lust. Two orcs came from behind me with weapons made of an incredibly strong metal. The armor that was attached to my skin scraped off and disappeared, but it was enough to get me pissed. I swung my arm with my sword, slicing their heads off, yet leaving my back open for assault. Okay two down. Eight to go. I needed to make quick work of this. I smiled and stayed at eye level with all of them, which was at least three to four feet off the ground. I looked at them and felt my blood lust start to crest. I flipped into the air as I felt their . . . oh what would be the right word, hmm. . . chi. . . Level up and surround a centered point as I threw my weapon into the great climaxing target. And smiled and said in low tones," Astral Drain."

I breathed in all of their energy life force as did Dart in the back. Okay, I know he was hot and everything, but why hadn't the guy transformed yet?! I didn't have time to ponder as some orcs were becoming weak enough for me to finish off with single attacks. So I decided to play dolls with them. I flew on top of one's head causing another to slice at me. Duh, I moved and that's when we learn, class, that orc brains are not pink or black, but in fact green!! I laughed as I thought this. I swept out my weapon once again and pummeled it into an orc's head. My eyes glanced up with a cannibalistic view. I was the hunter, they were my prey. And death would become all of them.

I cracked my neck and threw my weapon down. I had six more. I leapt towards them and thrust my hand through one's chest and crushed the heart while at the same time, letting my high-heeled boot collide with another heart in another's chest. I chuckled and let the blood wash over my glove. I lifted it to my face and sniffed. It was old blood. Artificial blood. At once, I threw it aside. My senses were full of anger. Who would dare taunt the Dark Dragoon with such Indifference?! I yelled before slicing through the other four's heads. I threw the weapon down and knelt at the ground. And my armor went away. And that's when my senses stopped and I saw a darkness greater than no other.

I finally opened my eyes that looked up to the noon sky. I closed them once again and moaned. When they opened again, I saw Zeek's face peering at me. He handed me a cantine of water and Wink gave me some bread. My limbs were sore. And stiff. My eyes felt like popping out of my skull. Jeeze. Hang over of the Dragoons? Then I thought about what I had felt during the fight. I had felt desire for blood. I felt it for death. My face became suffused with a red glow. I was blushing again. Peachy.

"What happened?" I asked. Zeek gave me an indifferent look, almost that of annoyance. I hated it when I was given that look. I felt small and insignificant. And the urge to break out in tears because of a failure. But I didn't know what I had failed to do.

"The people took Mom. Dad told us to stay here while he went to save her." Zeek said, rather resentfully. I was taken aback for a moment. How would the Rose react? I sighed and placed my hand on Zeek's arm.

"Please, I want to go after him. It's my fault the orcs came." I said.

"What are orcs? Those things? I've never seen them ever before. Nor has Dad."

"They were created by someone. I call them orcs because that's what they looked((and smelled)) like." I replied. Wink looked around for a moment.

"So what are we gonna do? The town's burned up. Again." Wink said. I almost felt like laughing. How many times did a small town burn in a game?

What wink had said made me notice that we were in a forest path. There were animals all around. The place looked real and smelled real. I was starting to wonder if this was all real. I placed my hand on Zeek's arm again.

"We need to help. How long has your father been there?" I asked.

"Dawn."

I looked to the sky. It was around noon. Okay. "We'll go." I said.

"Yea!!!!!!!" Wink yelled jumping on my back. "Let's go kick some monster butt!"

"Wait, we don't even have any weapons! Not to mention, Wink would get hurt. I won't loose anymore family." Zeek said. Wink and I stared at him for a moment.

I hated to admit it, but he was right. Blunt and blatant about it, but right nonetheless. I nodded little bit when we heard a rustling behind us. A man with a large pack on his back stepped through. He had white hair and purple clothes on but had a pleasant aura about him.

"I can help ya get back on your feet again!" He said politely. He opened his sack and revealed weapons and bottled potions. "I'm Kazas, a traveling merchant. I hefted a couple of bags of gold off some dead monster things and so I guess you guys could use it more than I. I let you have a thousand gold's worth of weapons. We both nodded. Zeek merely traded ion his old bastard sword for a new one while I got some long daggers, four that is. Wink wanted to help as well, So we got her a slingshot. Gee, just imagine our luck, eh?

Remember the time in Legend of Dragoon when you go to the Hellena Prison? Try living it out. Okay, first of all, sneaking in with a kid, hot guy in red, and yourself((who should be currently stiff and lacking real rejuvenation)) into a heavily guarded fortress with ugly stinking orcs lurking around every corner. OH yeah. It was a lot harder than pushing the "X" button when you saw an exclamation point above Dart's head. Gee I couldn't wait until the valley of corrupted gravity. Well anyway, After painstaking planning and working, we got into the prison in an armor cart. Yes. It was a cart that carried armor straight from the battle fields for later use. I think Wink was eternally scarred when she saw a dismembered hand. Well, when we got out, we smelled like orcs. Dead ones anyhow. We snuck around with Wink on my back and the sexy Zeek leading the way. Okay, I'm sorry, but for a guy, his butt was kinda nice . . . what THE HECK WAS I THINKING ABOUT?!!? I sighed a little bit as I realized the dude probably thought terribly of me. Oh yeah. Good going, Mary Rose. Really, really, just great.

As I was loathing myself, I followed Zeek until he stopped abruptly at a bridge. We heard yelling and a whistle. Before we knew it, boom there were four guards around us. Joy. I puled out my daggers from my waist and went into Rikku's positon from Final Fantasy X. Well, one of the only reasons why I got daggers was because I really adored Rikku. Anyway. Went a guard attacked me, I ducked and sliced his stomach and launched him over. Zeek could handle himself pretty damn well. He finished several additions clearly a legal level twenty fighter. Wink used her weapon to annoy and distract the fighters. I really liked the kid. We disposed of the guards as we neared the lifts. Our damage was minimal, but hey, NOBODY liked pain.

Zeek walked inside the storage room and plopped down. He had cuts up and down his arms. Wink was getting tired of walking around. I wasn't all that bad. I rummaged around until I found a crate with several potions of many sorts. I gave one for energy to Wink and one of healing to Zeek. I put the rest in a potato sack I found in the corner closest to the crate of which I had found the Potions.

"We don't know where they are." Zeek said. I looked over to him past my shoulder as I checked other boxes. It was hot there, I tell you and I felt the dirt and dust cling to my skin as It clearly did his. I gazed at him a bit longer before answering.

"I'll look for keys to cells. This prison is huge. We could set everyone free and start a rebellion." I said.

"What if some people in here should be here?" Zeek retorted.

"Look, dude, Do you really think those creatures have anything to do with the cause of good? If they had a friggin' bandit, they would turn him to their side. It's that simple. Not to mention, the bigger our numbers the bigger our chances of finding your parents. Got it?" I asked. He stood up and balled up his fists.

"It's your fault they're here!"

"I know, I told you that already. Can we please get a move on?" I asked. Wink stared at us both for a moment and then huffed a sigh.

"I'm ready to go . . ." Wink said. She stood up and looked out through the door.

Zeek and I turned. At least he loved them, I thought. We walked out and followed through to the cells. Yes, I did remember the FAQs about L.O.D. We walked to the top floor, I snuck around the guards and got the keys while Zeek and Wink hid. We then went into the Prison Cells.

To put it simply, it reeked. Yeah. I thought it was cool though. NOT THE BAD SMELLING part but because I wanted to do some good in this world. I refrained this time, however from freeing any other prisoners. We walked and walked until the guards were all found hovering around a cell. Gee didn't that scream"I'm right here?"

Wink thought of it all first, but she shot her slingshot to the opposite end of the prison, hitting about ten yards off. The Guards all swarmed towards the sound. That's when Zeek unlocked his mother's cell. He looked at her with a smile but then looked for Dart.

"Dad? He came for you. . ." Zeek said.

"They took him to the top floor where Lavitz had died. . . ." Shana said, he face covered with tears.

"We have no time for a reunion. We gotta leave." I said, feeling cold-hearted.

Wink whistled like a bird. The guards were coming back. Dammit. We all ran out of the main cells and back to the lifts.

"Zeek, get your mother to the prairie. She'll be safe there. Take Wink as well." I said. Shana grabbed a bow and a quiver of arrows. Dejavu? Just a little.

"What about my father?" Zeek asked. I placed my hand on his right shoulder.

"Trust me this once. Your father will be alive when he leaves." I said.

Zeek nodded. He took Wink on his shoulders and left. I had to draw attention to myself. It was me they were after, right? So being wonderfully expert on klutziness, I ran to the guards, tripped, fell, and yelled "Oh my ankle!". They took me immediately of course. Blah. I don't really know whether it was stupid, but I had hoped they would bring me to the top floor. After all, I had to save Dart. He was cool. He had the divine Dragoon.


	4. Hearts Aflame

Chapter 4: Hearts Aflame

"Okay! I am the author of this fanfic and I just want to thank the Water Goddess for her reviews. I'm so Happy and I appreciate it very much!" Luthein bows her head and then looks back up. "So here's the fourth chapter where there is some actual plot building!" the crowd gasps! "Yes, that was my surprise. You're probably wondering why the heck this fanfic has . . . . ORCS! Well, you'll find out as soon as I do. . . ."

--------

Okay, so antagonizing guards in an extremely uptight fortress wasn't so smart. It was not just the best way to escape. Or save Dart. Even though I was doing this for a good reason, right? Right. Even though the perverts that took me groped me in places that I hadn't really wanted to acknowledge just quite yet . . .

They took me up to the tower. And immediately I noticed it. The sky was dusky, setting off the deep red clay of the walls and an altar on which Albert was once placed. And a dark red spot where a Dragoon's blood had been spilt. Lavitz. . . .

I shook my head to this. I had no right to mourn him. He never knew me. I never knew him. Not personally anyway. But what really got me mad was how Dart was being treated. In the back of the room his arms and legs were tied to the wall. A man in a cloak(gee how redundant) stood beneath him, and was tossing the divine dragoon spirit in his hand.

"Put her down, gentlemen" he said. His voice was silky. It had a musical flow that made my head sway. I didn't like it all that much. I noticed how he moved, his body tall and lithe. I was plopped down in front of him. He tilted my chin up with a gloved hand. I could _feel_ him smile.

"Rose. Or the reincarnation of her," he said simply. My breath caught as he held a dagger to my throat. "So tell me girl with resemblance to my Rose, what _world_ did you come from?"

He was waiting patiently for my answer that I wasn't quite ready to give. I had to think. What would happen if I told him? Why was my body feeling like faded jeans? I could barely tell if it was all a dream. His breath was sucked in and he retreated.

"We can't force her to tell. It matters not. Take the dragoon stone away." He said.

"No! You can't! It's mine you jack-off!" I yelled. Cool. I felt superior! He had no idea what "jack-off " meant! 5W337.

He turned back to me and stuck his hand down my shirt.

"You friggin' perv! Get your hands off my—"

"Shut up. Like I would want to feel your menial breasts. The original Rose had much better ones anyway." He said, pulling out the Dragoon Stone. Yes. That comment hurt me quite badly.(sniff)

He clutched them in his hands and laughed. True he had a sexy laugh, maybe that's what made him so evil. The fact that he could be so sexy in the process. Just like Lloyd! But he had an evil type of darkness as his mistress. No earthly woman could ever satisfy his needs or wants. He was clutching the Dragon Stones in his palm, almost as if he was crushing them together. I watched him with angry eyes as he laughed maniacally.

"Finally, I have. it. I'll be the most powerful being in the world of Endiness!" He yelled. I stared. Okay now he was losing me.

"Oh, yeah, as long as you're alive, Rose, You're gonna be in my way, so I might as well make this quick." He said. I didn't have time to react. He was as fast as Lloyd except faster! The time had slowed for me, which was really strange.

He rammed a long curved dagger into my torso. What was really bad was, I couldn't feel it. Well, not the pain anyhow. It was warm and fuzzy. It spread through my entire body, but came from my wound. I felt like my muscles were having spasms all over and as if I was looking up from water. But then something happened. My heart started to flame with a madness, a dark madness that spread to my eyes or expression because I could hear the man's breath catch. I grabbed the dagger, felt my skin cut against the sharp edge. I tore it from my own body and launched it at the man. It hit his cloak and out spilled the stones, cracked, but shining with an incredible light.

"Did you feel what it was like to almost not exist?" he asked.

"Did you feel what it was like to see into my eyes and watch my soul change?" I asked. I couldn't control it. My voice was low. I felt along my shoes for the daggers. Found none there. Great. Guess my first level martial arts training would have to do. And what I learned off of Soul Calibur and Tekken.

The stones were between us, cracking more every second forced between us. I went into my position, he slightly maneuvered his feet. And then we went at it. My fists flew with more grace than I thought I had. My legs kicked at his face, but none prevailed. He had tossed me to the ground like a friggin' rag doll. Oh yeah. Suave, Rose, really. He was on top of me and I felt the stones beneath my back. AND IT HURT!!!!! I felt something start to crack I tried to fight the guy and his hands which were wound tightly around my neck. And then something went Squish.

"Uh, what was that?" he asked me.

"Yo, doofus ya had me on the friggin' Dragon stones. . . . uh oh." I said.

"Do you know what happens when you break the Dragoon Stones?"

"No, always wondered, but no . . ." I replied. We both gulped.

And then I felt real pain for the first time in my life. It was like a spear of hot pain was being plunged into and through my chest. I screamed in pain, tears ran down my cheeks. The guy did too. There was black light protruding through his eyes and mouth and nose as well as his hands. Then bright silver light flew through us both hitting us with full force. After whatever it was passed, he was cowering to the corner as I was trying to get up.

"Men," his voice was uneven,"Stop production of the orcs. "

Production?

"We must leave Hellena. Go back to our castle in. . . ."

In where?

"Elision."

What?

"What?" I mouthed. Wow, capable of speech. That was a good sign. Maybe now I could cuss him out for doin' that! I moved and felt my ribs hurt. Or not.

"We'll see each other at the makers' door." he said, all of everything leaving and going except for the bound Dart and I. Oh man.

I walked slowly up to him, grasping my sides. Dart looked up to me and hung his head.

"You did all this to save me?" he asked.

"Yeah, I love your daughter and wife. I always thought you were cool, too. I couldn't help it." I replied.

An explosion was heard in the distance. I could here steam being emitted in high pitched squeals. There was a smell of fire in the distance.

"Oh no. The factory was unattended. Thus comes forth an EXPLOSION!" I yelled. I bit at Dart's ropes and scratched, but It didn't work. Crap, man. This isn't good. I searched the floor for a dagger and there was the black one that that dude had used. Okay, that would work. I truck the ropes with one swing and they all just disappeared. And so did the dagger. Okay! That was new.

I helped Drat onto my shoulder, but we basically were supporting each other. Well, okay, he carried me half way and then at the gate we were thrown out. We coughed as we hit the ground, the feeling bliss and pain corrupted our view. We walked slowly to the edge of the road, where Zeek, Shana, and Wink were standing. They rushed to Dart's aid, checking to see if he was okay. I smiled as I watched them. I felt the dirt that was clinging to me. And Shana was lovingly wiping it off of Dart's face. I smiled and started back and then suddenly a male's hand whirled me around.

"What happened?!" Zeek asked infuriated. I saw him with the fiery background of Hellena's death and felt my heart stop. I smiled with weary eyes and touched his face.

"See, you could trust me. Dart is alive." I said, with a strange intake of breath. He caught my hand and stared at the blood red palm and wiped my blood from his face. His large brown eyes were staring at me with ire. Was it ire? Or horror?


	5. I think I love you, but What am I so afr...

Chapter 5: I think I love you, So what am I so afraid of?

Author's note: Okay! So the reason that I haven't updated in about a week is because of final exams, which are now over! So is the school year! I will now be starting more than likely more fanfics!! But I might get grounded whenever I get my report card, no matter how hard I have worked through the school year. I did try and study, make no mistake over that, but I did badly on my history exam, so If I sudden;y stop with the fanfic updates, you'll know That I must receive just punishment over my bad job. Thank you Kiyda and Water goddess! Here's the fifth chapter!

------

Zeek was just staring at me as I smiled. He looked at my chest as though it wee a big nasty monster. That was the look on his face. When looked down, I didn't see a bug from the movie Alien, I saw beautiful symbols on the shirt. Except it was all in blood. My blood. . . .

And then it hit me; the pain I had felt, the darkness, the pleasure of causing death. I had the dark dragoon spirit INSIDE MY OWN SPIRIT! I swayed a bit as the shock hit me. It sort o felt like someone just got a cold slimy fish and whacked you on the head. I felt sick too. Zeek picked me up like I was as light as a feather. I wasn't really, I weighed about one twenty five when I was five six. But it felt so comfortable, so warm. I wondered is the first Zeek had ever done this to the original Rose.

"What happened?" Zeek asked Dart. His voice sounded deeper when my head was laying on his chest.

"The Dragoon Stone of darkness broke." Dart said. I looked at him from where I sat.

"Why didn't you transform?" I asked, my voice barely breaking.

"I can't anymore," Dart had whispered, but everyone could hear him, crystal clear.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't!" Dart shouted. "Not since you arrived, I just can't!"

He pulled out the Dragoon Stone. It was glowing and it was cracked. Just like the dark one. And the divine dragoon. It floated out of Dart's hands and into Zeek's. I wanted to get down and out of Zeek's way, but he clutched me closer.

"Why is it cracked?" He asked.

"Maybe, we're preparing for a bigger foe. Melbu Frahma wasn't that much of one, but now, maybe the spirit is trying to break so we can be more pure Dragoons. I don't really know . . ." I said, as I passed out.

WHY DID I HAVE TO FRIOGGIN' PASS OUT SO MUCH?!!!!

When I woke up, I felt small cool hands wrapping my body. Shana? Was it she? I opened on of my eyes and saw Wink.

"Mama told me to come and clean you up and re-wrap your cuts. I'm glad you're awake,! Are you feeling any better?" Wink asked, propping herself up with her elbows.

I smiled an sat up. I was in a foreign room. It was more than likely a room at the Seles Inn. I told wink she could go so I could wash the dried blood from my chest. When I got up, I noticed the blood where my back had been. Seems like the light went right through me. I walked up to the mirror and glanced at my back.

Remember Final Fantasy 10? You know, before they went disco in short shorts? Well, The signs that they had for the Aeons were cool right? Imagine the one for Bahamut with Winglie magic. Even though there were several different characteristics than that of FF10, that's what it reminded me of. I decided to look t myself through the mirror in the corner of the room. The Dark Dragoon, as I will now call it, was turning grayish purple, almost black, but still purple. It took up the vicinity of my sternum just between my breasts.((Hey, this is like anime, okay? You can't see anything unless I say you can! This is a shot of her sternum ONLY!)) I turned around to see my back. It had silver signs and took up all of my back. They were like swirly wings in the circle this time. Oh yeah, I was truly a Dragoon. While I was looking at it, the door swung open and Zeek stared at me., I stared at him. I screamed The door slammed. Did I have a wonderful sense of deja vou or was Zeek's timing centered on seeing me naked?!

I jerked on a shirt and went into the hall way. On thing I did notice was the inn had two floors. I was on the second. Zeek's face was as red as his armor. He stood with hands on the balcony's railing, looking down.

"Sorry, Wink had told me you desperately needed my help." he said. At that moment, Wink's childish laughter sounded through the halls.

"I . . . Okay, you're forgiven." said I, the second victim.

"Thank you for saving my Father." Zeek said.

"Hey, no prob. I didn't really want anyone else to die. Seeing as my life really isn't all that valuable, I thought it'd be best for me to go instead of you. Ya see?" I asked in my cheery voice.

"It does matter," Zeek said, angry. He was clenching the railing and his hair was covering his face. "Of course your life matters. How the hell can you think that it doesn't? If your life didn't matter, then why did I bring you back here to stay alive?!"

"The Dragoon Stone—"

"No! Because—"

"I look like Rose?"

"No! Because I—"

"Felt Sorry for me and how pathetic I was?"

"HUSH! When I saw you I fell in love with you! THAT'S WHY!" He yelled, his breath heaving. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. We just stood there in that stunned silence.

"Zeek, honey! Your father wants to talk to you and Rose!" Shana yelled up the stairs.

It took a moment for us to slowly descend the stairs. Why couldn't I really think at that moment. Could he think? Was he telling the truth?

While I pondered my thoughts, Dart and Shana were waiting at a table on the first floor. When we got there, Dart looked rather serious.

"You both must leave Seles and go to King Albert. Tell, him, Rose. Tell him about what has been happening. He shall know what to do." Dart said. He barely looked at me; he went to his son and laid his hand on Zeek's shoulder.

"Protect Rose. She will protect you. Work together and go to Bale. You know the way. Even so, get my old map. A couple of things have changed in this world, but it shows the basic way to where you need to go. Have fun exploring the world. And become a man."

I sorta stood there and edged away from their father-son moment. Shana rolled her eyes at the two men and showed me to her inn room.

"I'm gonna give you some clothes for your journey and a very special weapon. Through time, you may learn to weild it, but if you don't you can still twirl it around."

"Thank you!" I replied.

"Oh, could you two leave before Wink gets back? She might get really upset that she didn't get to go." Shana said.

"Okay" I replied, taken aback, somewhat.


	6. Follow the Yellow Brick Road or limes...

Chapter 6: Follow the yellow brick road . . . or limestone cave.

Okay! This is Me, the author and I'd just like to say, wow I've been busy today. Blah. Anyway, If you think I'll make Zeek and Rose fall in love easily . . . YOUR WRONG! That's right! Oh yeah, I found out I had a mistake with Zeek's name. It's Zeig. I can't believe I got it wrong!! what the heck?!?! But, it's too late in the game to change it all now. If I can, I'll do it and notify everyone whose reading it. Basically that's Water Goddess. Yeah, so here's the sixth chapter. You also might be wondering What's up with breaking the dragon stones, right? Muwhahaha!! I always wondered what would happen if materia broke from FF7, ya know. And what WOULD happen if a dragoon stone actually did break? Hmm! He he he . . . . isn't it cool?

------

Legend of Dragoon clothes were awesome! Yes, they were. I was hoping to get Rose's old outfit. I didn't In fact, the outfit looked more like something from Ruroni Kenshin mixed with Lord of the Rings. I had a sort of kimono thing that had no sleeves and stopped five inches short of my knees. I had on shorts that were an inch shorter than the kimono and I had boots that came up about an inch from the end of my kimono. Mostly my clothing was either black or red. Oh yeah, I couldn't forget the gloves. They were fingerless and black as well. They reminded me of my collection of arm warmers from Hot Topic back on Earth, but the was better. Hey went up to my biceps. Oh yeah, totally. Also, Shana had given me the one and only Demon Stiletto.

The way Shana had talked to me . . . It seemed like she knew that I'd do something. She was calm and wise like Merlin was when he entrusted Excalibur to a meager stone that would allow King Arthur to prove his worth and rule Camelot. I felt like Arthur had when he was unsheathing the sword from the stone, sealing his destiny, my destiny, forever. She had said wise words to me:

"You have done my family and I great deeds. There is Rose's likeness in you as well as her good heart. I have noticed how you worried over something during the time before my husband arrived. Maybe you have not had the same past as she, but you are the new Rose. The Rose who will find a happy life and not have to settle for death. I give you her sword. It is all we have left of her, or did until you came."

I had taken the sword and looked solemn in doing so. I sheathed the weapon on my waist as Rose would have done and walked out to leave. I felt like a real hero. It felt nice.

But then again with Zeek in front of me, acting like I was nothing but an annoying fly he couldn't get out of his chardonay, that feeling went away pretty damn fast. The lug kept walking in front of me ignoring everything I said. We were on the prairie and probably approaching the old run down cabin. Yeah. There were a couple of houses in the distance, I'm sure some people had come over the time change. Not everything was going to be the same. We were going along, coming near to the rundown cabin when a woman walked past with her son. They were so sweet. The woman was pregnant, but carried wood in her arms.

"Hello there," she greeted us as we walked past. Zeek smiled, but paid her no real mind.

"Hi,! Would you like some help with that load you're carrying?" I asked. Hey, I respected any woman who could carry around another life form, ruin a perfectly good figure, and then squeeze it out in the most painful way. Oh yeah, I was gonna help her out. Or try to.

"Oh, no. My husband hasn't allowed me to do _anything_ lately. Please, you should go ahead. I can handle myself."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I'd be happy to help!"

"Rose, we have to go." Zeek said, stopping.

"Dear, you should go. It's quite all right. Everything will be all right. My husband will probably be along any moment now. Lloyd is very protective."

I stopped dead in my tracks. "You're WINK?!"

"Yes, of course. How did you know?"

"You're husband is Lloyd, a Winglie, right?"

"Yes. . ."

"It's an honor to meet you Mrs. Wink, quite an honor! I'm so happy you're okay. Especially how you had saved Dart's life! I would be so depressed if you had died!" I said. Whoops. Shouldn't have opened my mouth.

"How did you . . . Are you the Rose?" she asked.

"Uh . . . no, never mind. I'm terribly sorry!" I replied, hurrying along. She stared, I knew it.

When we made it to the fork in the road Zeek took out his map.

"This way to the stream that leads to the Limestone Cave." he said.

"Don't you wanna rest first?" I asked. "Let's go to the cabin!"

"No. We can't veer from our course. You shouldn't have offered to help that woman with my sister's name. And what's all this about her saving my fathers life, eh?"

"Oh, no. Dart really hasn't told you about these things, has he?" I replied. He looked at me with contempt and then went on. Okay, Mr. Tough Guy, I've had it.

"You look here, Zeek. I don't know why you treat me like this, but I'm sick of it!" I yelled. He took a deep breath, exhaled and went on. I ran up to him.

"Who do you think you are? I've used my best manners, tried being nice to you and your family! I grown to love your sister and Mother! Yet you only show contempt to me! Did you even mean what you said?" I asked, still yelling, and running to catch up to him. He ignored me. He heard the sound of water before me and walked on to a bridge. Wow we didn't have to cut down a tree! People had brains to build a bridge.

"Hello?! Are you listening? Answer me GODDAMMIT!"

He turned around just at the moment he stepped on the bridge.

"Why the hell are you yelling at me? I made a slip up okay? I said something I didn't mean. Maybe I did love you— when you were sleeping. Now you worry my father at night, and my mother can do nothing to calm him. Haven't you noticed he's up tight about you?! It's your fault the town caught on fire! And besides, how could I love someone as . . . open as you are! You would allow anyone into our camp because of a damn paper cut!" Zeek yelled. I just stood there, taking it all. Yeah it hurt. But I wouldn't show this bastard. Oh no! I glared at him with my gray eyes, waiting for his next move. Which was to turn away and cross the bridge.

And of course I followed him in silence. And eventually we made it to the limestone cave. As we got to the entrance, we heard someone yelling. It sounded like a man. Which was yelling profusely for help. Zeek took out his sword, like any egotistical man would, and ran in. eventually he yelled too. So being the only woman who could save the day, I walked in.

There was water running along the floor. And then there was a drop of and a water fall. The floor must have collapsed. Time changed a lot of places. I looked down to see Zeek and another man in green clothing hanging on for dear life. I walked down the path of stones that were smooth and paved and looked down at Zeek.

"Hi ya!" I said, crouching down. Both men looked at me.

"Rose, help me get up!" Zeek yelled. The other man looked sort of confused. He was sort of hot too.

"Nah . . . I'd really like you to apologize for what you said to me." I said. I looked down as he cursed at me. The water fall feel a good ten feet, but the water down there looked pretty deep. There were also stairs there, along with an entrance to the next room. Zeek acted like his life depended on it. Jeeze, did men ever think?

"What?! No way!" he said. I smiled and Held my arm out for the other man. He grabbed it and tried his best to get on the stones. And succeeded. I smiled to him and started to walk down. Zeek just yelled for me, but never apologizing.

While the red ape was yelling in the back ground I smiled at the man in green. He had dark brown hair and big green eyes, really good looking. He wore green clothes, like mentioned before. They were also soaked. He looked like he was sort of a bandit.

"HI, mister, I'm Rose!" I said, holding out my hand.

"Hello, quite a charming young woman. My name is Aron. I am a man of many talents, a merchant for anything at the right price." he said, kissing my hand. Oh, he was a charmer.

"It's very nice to meet you. Where are you going?" I asked.

"Anywhere, My heart has only one destination. And that's wherever women are!" he replied.

"Oh, I see!" He was a lecher. Okay. I could deal with this. No moves on my and he would go away unscathed.

"Are you going to help your friend?" he asked.

"Nah, he'll drop off sometime. The exit's this way."

"Yeah but there's a great monster in the water . . ."

Just as Aron was telling me this, I heard Zeek yelling as he fell.

"RROOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSE!! I'LLLLLLL GET YOUOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed. And then _SPLASH_!!!

My eyes were wide as Aron and I ran to the bottom, only to see Zeek being thrown into the air by a tail of a reptilian. I heard a loud hiss and then I saw the huge snake. I had to get Zeek out of there! Aron took his staff from his back and took the Demon Stiletto. I narrowed my eyes as we prepared to face the serpent Urobolus.

Okay, what did I remember about this boss, eh? 270 hit points. Element of earth. Description: one bad mother. Bring it on.


	7. We're off to see the king! the wonderful...

Chapter 7: We're off to see the King! The wonderful King of Serdio!

Yep, I'm back. I love writing this. I can't help it. Zeek. Rose. Aron. Hmm. Any questions? Well, to answer some anyway, Aron is a bandit lecher. He uses the staff. Hint hint. Green clothes. HINT HINT. Yeah. And Zeek's being a jerk for the moment. You'll see a softer side . . . one day. Yeah. This isn't in the description if you can't tell. I'll say something like CH.7 or something. Why? BECAUSE I JUST GOT THROUGH UPDATING!! yeah. I thank you guys for reading((namely water goddess for her reviews are what show great reader skills. . .)) Hope you enjoy!

-----

I raised the weapon in preparation for a real fight. Right. Gotta get a move on. No one was gonna mess with my man. Well, he wasn't exactly my man, but who gives a hoot, eh? The serpent Urobolus kept Zeek captured in his tail as he looked Aron and I down. Aron had obviously decided to make his move.

Aron ran up to him and spun his staff. He hit the ground with it, building up speed as he launched himself at the creature. And that's when I decided I liked his weapon a whole lot. Why? Because with the right touch, there was a spear head at the end of it. And in D&D we would call this move a call shot to the eye. As I marveled in what Aron had just done, the serpent was throwing a hissy fit. It threw Zeek to the back wall. He got up after a moment and grabbed his sword from the ground.

I ran to the snake and started to slice at it. I remembered from the game . . . wasn't it More and More? Well, that's what I said anyway. The snake now had large red welts across it's belly and then it plunged down into the water again. Zeek looked at the rippling surface for a moment and then started to walk to our side of the cave. Then the serpent came back up—with two others. Oh, you had to be kidding me. We had a snake a person. I looked down into the water to see more eggs. Why me?

I grinned, though. Aron and Zeek had their hands full, but hey, I was gonna kill all of the snakes. I backed up to the wall as the snake came up close. Snakes had stinky breath, might I add. I slowly put my sword in front of me and the snake. I waved it around slowly, the snakes eyes were distracted for a few moments. Snakes can't hear. The snake charmers used the repetitive movement to make the serpents sway. Okay, so good so far. Once the snake fell into rhythm, I slowly got a dagger from my boot, and let it fly to the middle of its forehead. It hissed and tried to dislodge it, but it didn't work. Duh. I leapt up into the air, swirled and cut it three times in the same spot. I forced my sword into the beast's chin and through its head in a swift movement, and then retreated.

"Demon warning." I said,"Bye."

The serpent fell to the ground. Okay. Next large serpent ready to die? Oh right, the eggs!

I smiled and decided to turn into a dragoon. Oh yeah. That's right! I put my sword up to my chest as black lights came from my chest and back. My clothes disappeared, I wondered if I were really naked or not. I felt scales forming along my shoulders and light weight metal armor covering my pelvis, breast, and shoulders. Tattoos lined the rest of my body, all in the colors of black and dark purple. I placed my hand on the ground as I watched dragon like claws form and gloves form out of metal. My face started to change, I felt it. My eyes became more sensitive, I could see better. Dragonsique eyes. I crouched with my back up turned skyward as a wing burst through the left side of my back. It stretched and then another came from the other side. And yes, this hurt like hell. Then I felt a warm silver glow coming from my wings. I looked up to see a mirror. Rose, the original was looking at me. She placed her hand on the mirror and smiled at me. I placed my hand where hers was. The mirror shattered and I was back in the limestone cave.

Zeek and Aron stared for a few moments. Haven't they ever seen a Dragoon before? I rolled my eyes, which were like a dragons and then flew above the water surface. I had my sword in my hand as I came upon the serpents. They aimed for me, but they were so damn slow! I easily sliced their heads off. Then more snakes came from the lake. Wouldn't they ever stop? I started to fly around them, creating a magic barrier. I hoped that Death Dimension would help here, because I was gonna use it. I felt my body go lax as a dark seed came from my stomach it opened up a portal. It was centered on the barrier and sucked the snakes, their eggs, and a couple of rocks into it. When it closed, it sounded like a door from an old mansion slamming shut. I smiled and looked around. I landed and took a deep breath. My wings started to come into my back as the armor dissipated while my clothes reappeared.

Zeek was giving an oppressive look. Aron was measuring me up. I smiled.

"Cool. Let's get a move one, people. Time waits for no man!" I said, walking out and into the next room. We journeyed through the rest of the limestone cave. And out into a short field of wheat. There was a worn road leading to a large city. Looks like someone had been adding to Bales a little bit.

I looked at the city with sleepy eyes. Jeeze. It was getting dark. We'd been on the Prairie all morning and the Limestone Cave took up enough time. I smiled at the prospect of a nice warm bed to sleep in.

"Uh, you were going to Bales? The Capital? Where the King resides?" Aron asked, seemingly nervous.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you that?" I said. Zeek trudged forward without any recognition to either of us.

"Well, what do you plan to do there again?" he asked.

"Um, well, we're gonna see King Albert. Yeah, that's about it."

"Oh . . . I might join up with you later, at the bar. I don't really like the castle . . ." Aron said nervously.

"Okay! I'm not really up for all high and mighty royalty but I have to speak to the King, so I'm forced to." I said. Zeek glanced back at me as we reached the entrance of Bales.

Aron waved goodbye and went off to a bar. Zeek rolled his eyes at me as we walked through the crowds.

"Why did you invite him along?" he asked me.

"Oh, because we needed him. And he's a lot more friendlier than you are at any rate." said. He huffed a little bit and went faster. If he wanted to go and leave me behind, fine. I took a turn into more building walkways. There was a library around here, I knew it! I could find out a lot more about Endiness. And I could sort out my feelings about Zeek. I walked into a large building that smelled like old books. It wasn't all that bad, ya know? I9 looked around for an hour at least. The darkness of night came and candles were lit. I walked into a corner and saw an old man. He had piles of books around him along with several instruments.

He was short but old and wore goggles that magnified his eyes. He was mumbling to himself and studied the anatomy of trolls and robots, I guess taht's what they were. I looked over his shoulder. He didn't notice. I watched his hands move over the instruments, glowing lights being emitted and put out. He kept on working. I read the hand writing.

Organic Regenerated Corpses. oh. Taht's all . . . hey . . . O . . . R. . . . C

"ORC!" I yelled. The man jumped back in his chair and looked up at me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Um, I just saw you here and I thought it would be okay . . . ?" I replied.

"Get out of this place! This is a private library!" he yelled, jumping on the desk. He was only four feet tall.

"But, I need to find out about Dragoon's—"

"Get out! Before you get into trouble for being here with me!" he said, trying to push me out. Just at that moment the big double doors flew open. A man in great big armor walked through with two soldiers on his right. Sandora Elites? What the hell?

"Ah, you girl, I see you've found Raymond, the scientist for the Sandora army." said the man in large armor. I thought the Sandora army was depleted and Sandora was under King Albert's rule. WHAT THE HELL?!

"Go away, young lassie!" he whispered to me. He seemed unwilling to go back. They were forcing him to go? The bastards. I drew my sword and smiled.

"I'm sorry, he's my uncle. You're gonna have to get through me to get to him." I said. Why did I have to be a hero? I could feel my devil beating the shit out of my angel.

"You really don't want to be messing around with the Sandora Army. Now hand over the old man" said the commander.

"No."

"Hand him over!"

"Okay, you didn't understand me. Hell No."

"Dammit, get her!" he yelled.

The soldiers came at me, there were only two. Cool. I swung my sword to complete the Whip Smack on both of the soldiers, they fell, knocked out. I smiled at the Commander.

"Come and get me." I taunted. He drew his sword and growled. Oh yeah, it was on. He yelled and started to run towards me. I waited patiently. And then the doors swung open again.

"I think you will put down our weapon Commander of the Sandora Army." said a quite familiar voice.

The Sandora man stopped and was taken aback. He climbed and scurried to a window and busted through before the speaker could come get him. The Scientist cowered behind my back.

And the King of Serdio stepped in front of me. Albert had aged very little. There were only signs of gray hair around his temples. He motioned for someone to come forth.

"Is this the young woman known as Rose?" he asked Zeek.

"Yeah that's her." he said.

"Hmm, I see she's found the scientist of the Sandora Army."

"Hey! He was forced to work!" I yelled.

"I know, Miss Rose," Albert said, holding his hand out to the frightened Scientist.

"He will not be hurt or punished." he said. The Scientist Raymond straightened his tunic and huffed.

"Thank you, your majesty! I hope it would be okay if I stayed in your kingdom for safety in exchange for the information that I shall provide." Raymond said.

"You are very good at negotiations, Raymond." Albert said.


	8. Kiss me, under the bearded Barley bet...

Chapter 8: Kiss me, under the bearded barley . . . or just kiss my feet, jerk.

Yo, people, I do not own these characters. So there! blah! Thanks Water Goddess for reviews. Ya keep me going along with Rose and ZEIG!! I spelled it right!

-----

I stood in the castle, in a room of great grandeur. Jeeze, if ever there was a honey moon suite to be had . . . this was it. Where was Zeek when I wanted to be romantic. Scratch that, I was still hurt by what he had said. I folded my arms as I stared at the bed. Albert had allowed us rest from our journey, that is, after he had had his way with us. Basically the evening went like this:

I told King Albert what had happened. Zeek glared at me while still checking out my butt. Oh yeah, I knew it. Raymond explained that the orcs were simply dead corpses brought back to life to serve as disposable warriors. He was forced to create plans for them, or else they'd cut off his hands. ((quite personally, I couldn't live without my hands. I need them to type and draw. I'd die with the severing of my hands!)) He rambled on about something, but I was still too PO'd about Zeek. That's when I was shown here.

I glared at the bed. I decided to leave this castle and head for a drink at the local bar. Yeah! I wasn't in the U. S. A. anymore! I could drink if I wanted too! I smiled and walked easily out of the room, and then snuck the rest of the way out. I smiled as I reached the door. Ah! At last! Freedom. I ran down the pathway and into Bales. I was quickly surrounded by buildings with warmly lit windows. I walked easily until I came to the tavern and strolled right in. I ordered the bottle of spirits. I sighed and took a deep swig. BAD CHOICE!! The stuff was so damn strong, I made a terrible face and nearly spit it out. The bartender laughed and patted my shoulder.

"Just tell me when you get all fuzzy. That's when you start to get drunk." he told me. Hell. . . .

"It's quite fine, Victor, I'll take care of this little lady for you," said a silky voice behind me.

I turned to see Aron. He put his hands around my waist because I had almost fell off of the stool. He smiled, charmingly enough, but only sat down beside me. He received a glass from the bartender and I poured him some.

"What would drive a bright, young, and Beautiful young woman, such as yourself to drink?" Aron asked.

"Zeek. I oughta kill that jerk!" I yelled, jumping up in power, and then drinking some more. Whoo . . . my head spun for a moment.

"Why? What happened to you two? Even at the cave, you seemed pretty pissed." Aron said, rubbing my shoulders, trying to make me sit ad calm down.

"I don't know. One minute he says he loves me and then the next he says I'm the root of all evil." I said. Aron was giving me a strange look.

"Gee, that's how women usually act." he said.

"Humph."

"No offense. But I think you should put that bottle down and show him that you can be a total babe, ya know?" he said. I shot him a wary look.

"I want to get drunk."

"So do I. I also want a nice lady to sleep with, but since you saved my life, I'm not going to do anything like that to you. But, you need to let me have that bottle and go straight back to that castle. Then you're gonna get dressed in a nice little outfit and go into Zeek's room. Wake him up if you have to, but make sure to get the worries out of your mind and make him apologize. After that, sort of be seductive and when he bites the bait, leave."

"Leave?"

"Yeah."

"Why? What if I want to shag him?"

"Eh, You have to torture the man and MAKE him feel like dirt. And what's worst than being dirt is being horny dirt. Got it?" Aron asked, with a sly smile. I slowly smiled.

"Ah. . . . I like you Aron. You know both men and women's hearts!" I said. He smiled and patted my back.

"There ya go!" he said. "Do you have any money to pay for this bottle?"

My heart sank for a moment.

"No."

"Don't worry then." he said. Aron walked away to a near by table to a couple of girls. He sweet talked them and kissed each of their cheeks. He also pick pocketed them. He came back and paid for the bottle. I thanked him as he helped me to the castle gates.

I went up to my room and rummaged around in the large closet. I found a sexy dress with low cut. It also had a slit up the side. This room must have been used for the ladies of the court. They wouldn't miss this dress, would they? I slipped it on and laced up the back really tight. I looked at myself in the mirror. I noticed my B-cup was also getting bigger. That was weird. But I could live perfectly fine with that!

I walked up to Zeek's room and noticed that the door was open. He he he he . . . I'd make the bastard wish he'd been nice to me. But to tell the truth, I just wanted him to love me. I shook my head and walked in. I heard mumbling in his large closet as well. I snuck, barefooted as I was, to the door. I heard his voice and that of another. A woman. I peeked in. She was prettier than I. Her hair was blond and she had blue eyes. She was older, just by a year or two, than me, and, I noticed, larger breasts. She wore a deep blue gown and had her hand placed on Zeek's arm.

"So, you're going to go wherever my father tells you?" she asked. Albert's daughter. That was her. Ella. The princess. Master of the bow. Okay. I could deal with this.

"Yeah. You couldn't come. It'd be too dangerous." he said. Oh so he cared about her safety more than mine? He never objected to my being on this perilous journey.

"You and your father will be arriving some day after you finish, right? I tire of waiting, darling." said Ella. I clenched my jaw. What did she mean by Zeek and Dart returning? What did she wait from?

"We will, Ella. I promise." Zeek said. He started to hit some boards on the floor.

"Sweet Heart, the scroll is on the left side of the left corner." Ella said. "Now tell me how our Honeymoon will be." Ella said. My eyes dropped for a moment to blink the stinging tears away.

"Splendid, I'm sure. You're father said this scroll would let us in?"

"Yes. He did. Now tell me that you love me."

"Ella . . ."

"Say it."

"I love you."

I pushed away from the door and ran out. Zeek looked out to see the bottom of the black dress I wore. He raced out and Ella followed.

"Rose . . . " Zeek whispered. I stopped to look at him and then to Ella, who stuck her nose up and sneered.

"That's my dress." she said, laughing. How could the daughter of Albert be so mean?

I flipped the princess and Zeek off, both of them looking at me like I was crazy. They didn't know what it meant. I went back to my room and sat on the bed. I had locked the door as I sniffled a little bit.

"So smooth, Rose. Everytone on Earth would commend you for flipping them off and saying 'Screw you'." I whispered. The only problem was, I was on Endiness. No one on my side was laughing and congratulating me. In fact no one knew what screw you or the bird meant. I laughed at myself. And cried. How could I ask for more? I was already here. How could I ask for Zeek to love me? What kind of stupid Bombo was I?

And why was I pitying myself? I should be telling that jerk to kiss my ass, not me. Because I was pathetic.


	9. Sexy Bandits sure are handy

Chapter 9:Sexy Bandits come in handy  
  
I don't own any of these characters form the game. Only Aron, Ella, Raymond, and Mary Rose. So far.  
  
Thank you for the reviews, Water Goddess, I swear, thank you. You motivate me with reviews. If other people have read this like a year later. And there's lots of reviews by now, thanks to you too.((not likely to happen)). Thank you! ((those who like ff9, I got a fanfic about that too)) HINT HINT . . . he he he.  
  
------  
  
My head hurt as I walked into the meeting hall. No one else was up yet. I sighed and walked around. The room was light blue, like it usually is in the morning, ya know? Everything is that same dull blue color. I hate waking up at that time. I hate waking up when it's sunny. I hate waking up. But still, I walked to the large windows and looked out. A few servants snuck around, trying to be quite. No one noticed me. I sighed as I pressed my forehead to the glass. I had had a dream last night.  
  
I remembered it because it was of my Earth home. Home? Doubtful. It had went like this:  
  
When I was five, we lived in a real house. My brother and his twin were about three. We were playing in the living room when my Dad burst in. He held up a broken doll.  
  
_"You did it, didn't you!"_ He directed towards me. I shook my head. I didn't play with mama's porcelain figurines. It was bad.  
  
_"It wasn't my fault!"_ I yelled. He smacked me. My mother rushed in. She scorned me.  
  
_"Harold, it was an accident. She may be a lair, don't give her any attention, and she'll stop. She's just jealous."_ my mom said. It really hadn't been me. They never did pay that much attention to me. They walked away with my siblings in their arms.  
  
Yeah, that was it. I got so damn tired of them. At least I was here. Yeah, where I was despised by the man I had hoped to love. Wow, I sure was dead set, wasn't I ? I sighed again. I walked down to the training room. Yeah, I knew the maps form the Strategy Guide by heart. I picked up a wooden sword that was just like Rose's general weapons. I moved it to my liking and started to do simple moves. And then Combos. I felt sweat going down my back. And then I felt a hand touch my shoulder. He stood there in a golden light, perfect for him. His green clothes were set off by the golden sun light. If I wasn't so damn set on Zeek, I would have fallen for this sexy man called King Albert. Okay, he was older now, but that wasn't that bad . . . yeah it was.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Uh . . . Your Majesty! I'm sorry! I couldn't sleep anymore and um . . . problems?" I said, getting on my knees and bowing. Albert chuckled and lifted me up.  
  
"That's okay. Usually, I start the day with a warm up in the Training room. What sort of problems?"  
  
"None!" I lied."Just, uh. . . . hey, gotta question. Is Zeek engaged to Ella?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. Actually. It's quite a strange question you'd ask. Why?" "No reason. How long had they been engaged?" I asked. Albert picked up a spear and started to spar with me.  
  
"Since they both turned thirteen. That'd be about seven years now." He said.  
  
"Oh. Why'd they get engaged?" I asked. Albert chuckled.  
  
"Because Zeek was the first male friend my daughter ever made. She had her heart set on it. Zeek said that he didn't mind. They had a formal engagement. They'll be married in a year." Albert said, taking the wooden sword form my hands. I was shocked. Not too shocked, but just enough.  
  
"She acts like they're already married most of the time. She's spoilt rotten, but I love her. She's the last bit of her mother I have left." Albert said.  
  
"You mean . . . Emille is . . . "  
  
"She died giving birth to our daughter. She had been ill a long time before." Albert smiled.  
  
"I apologize! I didn't know!" I said. He shook his head.  
  
"It's fine. Allow me to escort you to the meeting Hall." Albert said.  
  
"It'd be an honor. You have a stunning daughter. No wonder Zeek would fall in love with her. Ella . . . she glows. . ." I said. Yeah.  
  
"Yes, but Zeek seemed somewhat distant in his feelings for a couple of years. Makes me wonder." Albert said, looking at me. I shrunk. I damn sure didn't have anything to do with it! Or maybe . . . nah.  
  
We walked into the meeting hall and everyone was sitting down. Everyone included: Zeek, Ella, the advisor, and Raymond. Albert gave me my seat and sat in his own.  
  
"I think our best course of action is to go to the origins in which we each found our dragoon spirits. We must find the old ones and find the new. What road we shall take will be the long way to the Black castle Kazas. There, we can sort things out and seize the rebellion there. As Raymond unveiled for us, Orcs are being continuously produced. Stopping production would be our best course of action. You're horses are ready along with supplies." Albert said. He dropped his dragoon spirit on the table. It was severely cracked. Zeek put it in his bag. And then we started to leave. And then Ella came along.  
  
"I'm going with you, Zeek!We'll be together!" she said, excited. In her hand was a bow and across her back was a quiver full of arrows. She wore a white dress that cut off mid thigh. She had a silver belt with decorative flowers and her long tresses of golden hair were in braids. She looked delightfully beautiful. Even when she gave me a go-to-hell look. Ah well. I sighed and mounted my horse. I hated this. Please, some bandits, come, rape, and pillage.  
  
We rode out with Albert looking at us. He glared at his daughter, it seemed they had had a fight. I wans't gonna say anything. I just rode behind Zeek and Ella. And thought of pulling out a bazooka and shooting Ella's head off. Nope. Didn't have one. Damn. We rode out of Bales and onto the main road. Hoax was on our way, but it was a good day's worth of traveling. When we did reach they road, we slowed our horses to a trot. Ella was always talking to Zeek. I was usually in the back. Dammit. We stopped around noon to eat lunch. Ella tended to Zeek by feeding him. At least she was good to him. Zeek smiled at her jokes, but seemed to not really care. I volunteered to get some water from the stream. I left and walked around in the woods for fifteen minutes before finding a small creek. I sighed as I sat by it. I cried softly and then told myself to stop.  
  
"Hello, Rose, dear." said a silky, sexy voice from behind me. I turned to see none other than Aron. "You are crying. Well, that's something I hate to see. Women may look beautiful when they have tears streaming down their faces, but it saddens me to no extent to see them like that." he said, sincerely. He brushed the tear stains away.  
  
"Thanks. But, I'm not pretty when I cry. My face gets all red and puffy. But, you're sweet." I told him.  
  
"Hey, who was the blond chick at your camp, clinging to Zeek?" "his . . . fiancee. Her name's Ella." I said, putting the cold water in the pail.  
  
"Well, you might wann get her away from Zeek." "How?"  
  
"Me and my men, well, I am one of the leading Bandits of Endiness, and I thought it'd be nice of me to um . . . capture them. I haven't stolen anything and they haven't seen my face so, that's pretty good. Wanna play the hero?" Aron asked me as he relaxed next to me. He had a good heart. And his offer was tempting. Hmm . . . would I do it?  
  
"Well. I think Ella has a good heart. What do you wanna do with em?" I said.  
  
"Um . . . money? I dunno. Usually I only get merchants. I was on my way to Lohan when I fell through the Limestone cave. So yeah. Want me to kill her for you?" Aron asked. I whaked his chest and got up.  
  
"Thanks for the offer, but I think we'll get them now. I think we'll be going by Lohan if you wanna come. It would be nice to have a friend along." I said. He stretched and walked ahead.  
  
"Okay. I made our camp right where ya stopped." Aron said as we walked back. I grinned at his kindness. The camp had simple white tents and bandits ran around the place. Zeek and Ella were treated with rude remarks until Aron smiled and stopped the actions. He untied the two and gave Ella a charming 'give me your heart' type look. She bit into the fruit of Eden with ease. Zeek somehow gave a breath of relief.  
  
"Thanks Aron," he whispered to him.  
  
"Anytime bud," Aron replied, kissing Ella's hand.  
  
"I'm Ella, daughter of the king of Serdio! Who are you?" Ella asked. Aron's eyes widened.  
  
"I'm Aron, your savior." he said. I noticed he left off the part about him being the bandit leader. Was he wanted? More than likely. Zeek glanced at me for a moment and slightly smiled. Then he turned abruptly to get his horse. What was up with him? Two timer? Mormon? What? 


	10. explore

Chapter 10: explore  
I disclaim all characters that don't belong to me. Oh that's specific. Anyway! Hello dear readers. I just wanna give a big thanks to Water Goddess.(applause)) and hope you like my new chapter! It's cool! It's hip! And man on man, do I need to shut up!  
  
------  
  
I was happy. Yeah, that's right. I was actually happy. We were riding down to Hoax, Aron side by side with the princess Ella and Zeek by me. He didn't sneer at me. He didn't smile. But some kindness was better than none. Or none meanness was better than some. Or— forget it. The woods were around us as we rode easily down the paved path, and soon we could smell something burning. Like factories or fires from the oven. I looked through the green leaves to see the walls of a fortress-like town. I sighed a little as I took it all in. Zeek smiled a little bit as we entered through the large steel gates. He looked good when he smiled. And then it went away as Ella came up to him from her horse.  
  
"Can we please sleep at this town? I don't wanna have to sleep on the ground. Please?" she asked.  
  
"Of course." he said. She kissed his cheek and then rode back up to Aron. Damn, good feeling was over and done with. Zeek was tense again. So what was going on with him? Was he really in love with her or not? I pouted a little as I pondered. Why couldn't I see? Why did I care?  
  
"Hey! The chapel!" I yelled, all of a sudden. It was rebuilt and more beautiful than ever. I chuckled as I rushed to get off my horse. I succeeded in falling on my poor arse. The horse sighed as if in irritation. Zeek looked over to me in surprise. I laughed and stood.  
  
"Hey, I wanna explore this place! Please take my horse to the stables! Thanks!" I said, dusting my rear off. I smiled and laughed.  
  
Did you ever wonder how wonderful the chapel had once been? I usually did. I wanted to see the art and life of this place. There were houses al around and barely any signs of war, except the fortress sham. I laughed as I threw the doors to the chapel open. But what I saw wasn't the art I had expected. It was quite with a few people praying. A couple of children ran through the massive place. I sighed and heard my breath catch. There were murals on the wall painted by an elaborate hand. They were gory and sad. The first Dragoon campaign was laid out before me. I felt tears prick my eyes. Both sides had felt the exhaustion of war. How badly it had hurt how much death had been? Too much? Or just enough for realization to hit the wall? I dared to look beyond that. There was the story of Zeig and Rose here. Of how they had loved. And died in the last Dragon Campaign. I started to sniff more as I saw them die. I couldn't help it. That's what I felt. Everything was hurting inside. I looked on to the rest of the mural and noticed how it was unfinished. A hand touched my shoulder lightly she had blond hair and was wearing overalls. She held a paintbrush in her hand and she smiled at me.  
  
"That was the effect I was going for." she told me. "You look a lot like that lady Rose there. She traveled once with the late Sir Lavitz. He's way past late. I wonder if his mother ever got the painting?" she wondered, talking to herself and painting.  
  
"You were the artist! In Bales!" I said, excited.  
  
"Yeah, that was me. I loved ir Lavitz. He was my hero. Do you think I captured his essence?" she asked, pointing to the wall. I looked at where her finger pointed. Lavitz was there in a more lifelike form than I'd ever encounter. I gasped at it.  
  
"You did. You're . . . amazing!" I said.  
  
"Thanks. My children sure think so. Elizabeth watches me paint while the others play around. She's got the eye. I'll teach her to succeed me." said the artist. I smiled that she had done well. I always liked this menial character. I walked away and out the door. People were hustling and bustling in this town. I loved it. I loved the taste in the air. Life. Without Life . . . there would be no death. I shook my head to my thoughts. The darkness was with me. And nothing could erase it.  
  
I think I liked it.  
  
I wondered around a bit, trying out the samples at the stands and then going into random buildings. It was around dusk before I decided to look for my friends. They hadn't told me where to meet them. So naturally, I went to the look-out. There was an old man who watched the stars with smiling old eyes. I sat with him as the stars went out.  
  
"The moon that never sets is gone nowadays." said the old man. I looked at him for a moment before looking back to the moon. I thought it had been blown up. Or something like that.  
  
"What do you speak of? It's uh . . . not there. . ." i said. He was right. There was a big black darkness in the sky. I was confused again. I heard my name being called and rushed down. A man in red armor stood in the street and called out my name. I watched him for a moment. He looked for me. And then his eyes met mine. I smiled at him and he smiled back. And then his smile vanished. I heard something from behind me and looked to see a big green dragon. It's claws bit into my flesh and I was lifted up. Zeek called my name, but I couldn't hear. I then snapped out of it and cut its leg with my sword.  
  
Aron rushed to catch me and succeeded. The dragon stopped all motion except for its wings. It stared into Aron's eyes for a few moments and then left. People sopped panicking. I looked to the bandit and wondered. What had just passed between human and dragon? Zeek ran up to me as Ella was left a little behind. We went into the hotel and people stared at the red blood and cut fabric. Ella shooed the men away as she looked at my cuts.  
  
"Do they sting?" she asked me. I nodded my head yes. "I'm gonna have to clean them. Then I'll heal them with the magic my mother left me." Why was Ella being so nice? She cleaned and healed my wounds and sewed my shirt back up.  
  
"Do you love Zeek?" I asked. She shot me a dangerous look and then reconsidered.  
  
"Yes." she said, her voice seeming uncertain.  
  
"Like you would a husband?" I pursued.  
  
"I suppose so. . ."  
  
"Would you like to tell me?"  
  
"No. I don't know you enough." Case closed. Or delayed.  
  
She smiled at me and showed off her handiwork to the men. Yeah, I was just the mannequin. I felt used for Ella's popularity. Zeek and Aron still seemed worried. We decided to get to bed afterwards and start early. I consented easily.  
  
Ella asleep before I could fold down the blankets. The men were in the other room. I could here a murmur f their talking. I decided to well . . . spy. Zeek sat without his shirt and with a towel around his neck. Whoa. Damn sexy . . . I wish he was mine . . . I shook my head again and looked to a de-robed Aron. They were in deep discussion. Wow, they actually got along.  
  
"The dragon gave me this feeling of command." Aron said.  
  
"You could be a dragoon." Zeek said. Smart boy.  
  
"I thought that as well. But the question is, why would a dragon who's dead be hunting down people in a fortress town?" Aron asked.  
  
"Out side commands?"  
  
"Someone raised him from the dead. Some one set him to find your woman."  
  
"Ella?" Damn Zeek, did Aron have to spell it out for you? "You mean Rose. . ."  
  
"No, I mean the Queen of Deningrad. . . YES! I mean Rose!" Aron shouted.  
  
Zeek folded his hands and propped his head up with them.  
  
"She can't get too close to me, I told you. I have an engagement made to Ella. I . . . don't want to hurt her."  
  
"Let me worry about Ella. She's easy. She just needs to be shown what love really is. . ."  
  
"Don't you dare be a womanizer about Ella. I love the woman like a friggin' sister." Zeek said.  
  
"Friggin'? What the hell does that mean?" Aron asked.  
  
"I don't really know, but Rose uses it a lot." Zeek replied. That was so sweet. (laugh now)  
  
I smiled as they joked around and went back to bed. Okay, maybe Zeek wasn't such a stick in the mud. I sighed and smiled into my pillow. I guess we'd be going after the green dragon, right? Cool. Aron was probably a dragoon? Even cooler! Ella was only loved as a sister. Really cool.


	11. Can't help but know,so do what I say

Chapter 11: Can't help but know. . . . so do what I say.  
  
I don't own any of the said characters. Only Mary Rose, Zeek, Ella, Aron, and Raymond so far. I am truly grateful to those who have been reading. Please review after each chapter, please if you don't mind. I want to hear everything from the "oh it's perfect"'s to the "you're literary elements are shit"'s. I need your opinion, please. Also, I have decided to make these chapters longer, which means more going through my stupid computer and cleaning up discs. I might take up to two days((gasp)) to do a chapter, depending on how good of a mood my parents are in. I went story browsing today so I feel like I'm a kindergartner. Yeah. Man, do I need to write a lot more. Practice works wonders.  
  
---------------------  
  
The morning light was gray and shrouded in mist. Dew clung to the trees as we traveled through the marshes, the mist giving it an old Louisiana type look. Like we were at the marshes and swamps there. But we weren't. Our journey hadn't really been that much of one. We idn't even know who our enemy was. I shook my head as I followed in line. The horses snorted a few times, but never really made a sound. The moss hang form the trees and fish jumped out of the water. I could see alligators coming in and out of the leafy water tops. I eyes them carefully, my left hand guiding the reigns and my right on the hilt of my sword. Ella was attentive as well, but she guided her horse with her leg movements while having her bow ready to aim and fire. Wow, she had style. Aron didn't mind the marshes. Zeek looked at the map continuously. When we reached a fork in the road, he chose the north-most path. My mind did a computer search for our location and destination.  
  
Results . . . Marshlands . . . destination fortress of Basil. I sighed a little as we trotted through the murky waters. No one had dared to cultivate this land and use it for a city. It was good, I guess. The remains of the fortress were now covered in ivy and moss, which gave it a more romantic accent. Not the love type romance. The artistic type. A few birds sang, but they seemed to mostly caw. Dreary place. But lovely. Rose had once come here. Had she felt as I did now? Some how burdened? We walked into the old fortress, and dismounted. We let the horses drink their fill as we explored a little bit. No one really left the small circle, everyone just stayed within sight of each other.  
  
"Why did we stop here?" I asked Zeek.  
  
"The tree trunk that the fortress was built on sort of excludes most beasts." he replied as we unbridled our horses. They dipped their heads into the murky waters as they did I watched them, not saying anything. Zeek sighed before talking.  
  
"I'm sorry about what I said. It wasn't right. Will you forgive and forget?" Zeek asked. I looked behind me first, to see Ella and Aron looking for monsters while flirting.  
  
"I will forgive. I won't forget though. I don't think I ever will." I replied, looking back to the murky waters. We could hear some birds chirp and bugs make noises. The trunk did provide a lot of shelter. I started to wonder in my mind whether or not Zeek really loved me.  
  
He started to get the reigns from our horses. I helped him bridle them up. Some birds flew away and the bugs stopped making the noises. We finished bridling before we noticed. Ella and Aron were halfway back to us. Zeek and I looked to each other.  
  
"It's quiet." he said.  
  
"Too quiet." I replied.  
  
My eyes did a quick scan of our area. Leaves lined the water at the edges. The trunk was still and unchanged. The fortress remains laid old and desolate. Then I heard the horses whine. I looked to the water and saw two large eyes staring up at me. A felt a sense of dread as the chill ran down my spine and debated at my toes and finger tips. I took a quick gulp . The large eyes blinked. I slowly moved my hand to my hilt. It went under the water. Zeek and I stood till. Waiting, breathing hard, and not breathing at all. Then Ella ran up to us with a big smile.  
  
"Look, Zeek! I found this really cool flower!" she yelled.  
  
Then the two large eyes reappeared while taking down a horse. The water became blood stained. Zeek and I took Ella and rushed to the tree trunk. Aron was already there, examining an old chest. I looked behind me as I heard the sound of slithering. Well, more like really dry skin on wood and then a small splash. I breathed in deep. Aron had now gotten his staff/spear. Ella had dropped a bright blue flower in the gray marshes. The three horses still stood. Their eyes were rolling around. Each of them slowly backing away. And then I saw those big eyes come up. Right next to a horse.  
  
"Shit!" I said, taking out my sword and running.  
  
We would never get out of here if we didn't kill whatever was killing our horses. Zeek slowly unleashed his bastard sword. We crept forward. Ella was an archer and stayed at a high point as we headed back into the marshes. I didn't know what the hell I was up against, but I'd kill it nonetheless. Zeek walked quietly along the trunk until we stepped into the water. I did the same. The horses heard us and ran, and two more got taken down. Ella sent her arrows flying. Aron kept guard over her for no apparent reason. And then I saw those big eyes glare up at me. My heart stopped. I felt a scream start to tear through my throat. The big eyes lunged at me, but Zeek held his sword up at the right time. Our last horse whined in horror as the head of a salamander fell. And damn was it ugly. Its eyes were the size of human head and it's skin had pocks and was the color of the water. I sighed unevenly and flet myself blush. Damn that was stupid. And then I saw more eyes appear. And Ella screamed. A salamander had come from behind. And Aron fought it off while she shot at it.  
  
Zeek and I were back to back. His warmth spread through our connection and gave me energy to no extent.  
  
"How many do you think there are?" I asked.  
  
"Twenty. Ten. I'm not sure." he replied. I took in a breath and smiled.  
  
"Let's use this as a practice run for a future battle, okay? That means we're gonna live, okay?" I asked. I felt him nod.

Then the salamanders launched.  
  
I felt the hairs on my neck stand up as I was filled with a strange clam. I swung my sword in Rose's old additions. Two at once. They came with speed and deadly intentions. I moved my feet in the bloody water to slice clean through in three slices.  
  
"Whip smack!" I yelled.  
  
More came. Fine. I twirled once more. The wind lifted my body and I landed with three falling. They gasped with the gashes and soon they stopped moving. Zeek was doing many additions behind me. I smelled the salamanders' blood fill the air. The sudden wave of death excited my senses. My eyes became sharper. I could see the heat sources; the salamanders move through the water. I felt them move like they were fingers playing along the skin of my back. I couldn't fly, but my senses had just kicked up a notch. Thanks to the dragoon spirit within me. I smiled as one tried to get me, followed by two more. I slashed my sword through the air and lifted it. It sort of created the sign in Japanese for Sora.  
  
"Blue sky." I said in a dark voice.

It felt marvelous to be this dark. To feel the darkness pierce my soul. I loved it. The water was now dark gray red. Zeek and I stood back to back again as the remaining Salamanders retreated. I started to return to normal when I felt another presence coming from behind. I threw my sword and hit the target in the heart. The pulse. The alligator was dead now and pinned to the tree trunk. I let out a breath as I dislodged the weapon.   
  
Zeek had laughed at the other salamander's status. Apparently after Aron had harpooned it, Ella had repetitively stabbed it with an arrow. I smiled at that and sheathed the Demon Stiletto. The poor horse was frightened all right. Those salamanders had been about the size of two horses. I tried to calm it as Zeek and Aron calmed the woman down. I whispered words of encouragement to the horse, but it only backed away from me. I glanced at myself and then looked at my reflection in the water. My eyes were still like a dragon's. I rubbed them, but they remained the same. Great.  
  
"Ella, ride the horse. Either Aron or Zeek should walk with me." I said. Ella nodded and mounted.  
  
"Why don't you and Ella both ride?" Aron asked.  
  
"I think I'd be better in fighting on foot." I replied. Aron shrugged as Zeek motioned for Aron to mount. I smiled as we continued our march through the marshes. My flesh was screaming from that battle. Sweat had given it a gleam you only saw in comic books. But still, we walked through the marshes and on the banks. And it started to get hotter. Zeek stopped as we reached large tree stems.  
  
"Where are we headed?" I asked. He shot me a look and then went back to his map.  
  
"A place where the horse would be stupid to keep around. Volcano Villude." he replied. My heart sank for the animal.  
  
"What are we gonna do with the horse? We can't just leave it here!" said Ella. I agreed. I wasn't really an animal freak, but no one just left it out in danger's way! It made me get really pissed. He nodded and put the map away.  
  
"When my Dad and I were going to Lohan, we met some workers that were building a large bridge over the top of the volcano. It was made out of metal that could withstand the heat from the volcano. The main support is built already. We could give him the horse." Zeek said.  
  
Aron looked at him like he was an idiot.  
  
"Look, why don't we just go over the bridge?" Aron asked.  
  
"Because Virage is there. . ." I said, my eyes wide and shining. They might have 'killed' it in the game, but with our luck, it'd be where the fire Dragoon would be as well as a reborn Virage. Or something worse. I ran ahead and waved my hands for the rest to come on. They followed but some had questions.  
  
"Wouldn't the Virage be dead?" Aron asked. He was smart! He asked the right questions!  
  
"Yeah but the green dragon Feybrand was supposed to be dead as well." I replied.  
  
"So, the Winglie weapon might as well be alive?" Ella asked.  
  
"Basically." I replied. "All of the Virages were killed by the second generation dragoons. Dart, Lavitz, Albert, Shana, Miranda, Kongol, Meru, and . . . Rose." I was silent for a moment and then I picked back up. "Zeek, are you okay?" okay, maybe I strayed away from the past and knowing too much.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Is it getting a little warmer?" he asked. Well, it should have been. We were scaling the side of a volcano, right?  
  
When we reached the mouth of the volcano, there were large black bars of metal running along it in a curved way. They were building it along the sides and through the middle of the volcano. Smart people. We encountered many men who wore protective gear. One of them Zeek seemed to know.  
  
"Dabas! Have you found that ever so rare metal that you sought for?" Zeek asked with a smile. The old man in purple smiled.  
  
"Nope. But I think it's here. In this volcano. What are you doing here?" he asked. I noticed he looked at me with a strange expression and then back to Zeek.  
  
"We need someone to take this horse to the other side. The women won't leave me alone about just leaving him in the Marshes.  
  
"Which you shouldn't! I'll take him across as I go back to Lohan. Why don't you come? You can see my shop . . ." Dabas said.  
  
"We're going in the volcano." Ella piped up. Aron and I nodded.  
  
"Right! I'll just give this to the men and I'll go with you!" Dabas said. He walked ahead and into the mouth. Zeek sighed.  
  
"Guess we gotta keep him safe." Zeek said. I shrugged as I went ahead to meet up with Dabas.  
  
"Did you know, girl, that people have been disappearing lately?" he said. I grew serious.  
  
"Really?" I asked.  
  
"Yes! They say a red beast comes out and kills all the men for its babies!" Dabas said. "And that's why you should buy my products!" he said. I rolled my eyes and laughed as the rest caught up.  
  
The volcano smelled like brimstone and was really hot. Duh. My clothes were sticking to my skin. The only one who seemed to be unaffected by the heat was Zeek. The lucky bastard. He was the fire Dragoon. Dammit. We walked through fiery caverns and into secluded rooms where red stalactites hung and glistened. Lava flowed on the sides of rooms at times. We soon came to a big chamber wehere there was a water fall of Lava. Or magma. I could never tell the difference. Zeek looked around him.  
  
"Hey, don't you hear it?" he asked. I watched him while everyone else went forward. There was a huge lump in the lava. I watched it with calm. I could feel my dragon eyes twitch at the slightest movement. Zeek sniffed at the air and then turned to leave. My eyes widened as I felt the movement. Zeek looked at me and the others kept walking. They couldn't feel anything. Dabas was waiting at the exit of the chamber.  
  
"Zeek, meet your Red Eyed Dragon." I said. He turned and saw it.  
  
Ella started to get her bow to help but I shouted at her. Zeek was to fight this battle alone. I knew it. The dragon was a Legend of Dragoon game Dragon. It was slender and almost like a red praying mantis except for its eyes. It stared at Zeek for a moment. I waited patiently for the dragon to attack. Zeek looked at me for an answer. I pointed to the dragon. He got his D-stone out. He held the item in his palm and watched it cracked and glow. The dragon squealed and snapped at Zeek. Zeek held the dragoon stone up in automatic defense. He yelled. He felt pain. I felt his pain. It mounted and swilred like mine had except that it didn't hurt as badly. And slowly the bright red light went away. The cloth he wore for his shirt had an even darker red on it. But he looked at his chest with amazement. He wasn't bleeding. And the D-stone had broken. He looked to me and we spoke without words.  
  
You've become the Dragoon of Fire.  
  
I still have distrust.  
  
I know.  
  
That's how it would have went. Or how it did in my mind. I walked over to him and jerked his shirt up in a fluid motion. No, I was not obsessed with Zeek's chest . . . that much. He gasped as I touched the red markings along his skin. I turned him around but saw no silver markings like I had on my back. I nodded and fit his shoulder armor back in place and patted his back.  
  
"Welcome to the third genre!" I said, and lead the way out. I dreaded the day that he transformed. He'd probably pass out. Big time. We walked deeper into the volcano. I wanted to see the Virage. We started to come up to a statue and wouldn't ya know it. It was Virage.  
  
Yes, how original. I gasped at the size. I hadn't expected it to be so big! I studied the crusting of hardened lava. I could barely feel a pulse. Through that time, I had felt something run through me.  
  
_You're letting time pass for yourself. You never change_.  
  
I know.  
  
_Rose, don't become a killing machine. Don't loose your heart.  
  
_ As long as I have you, Zeig, I have my heart.  
  
I woke up next to Virage., my head laying against it. The heartbeat had stopped. It had finally died. Zeek was staring at me while Dabas dug wildly.  
  
"You've been asleep for about two hours. During that time, Dabas has found that precious metal he talked about." Zeek said.

I smiled and stretched, but I felt hollow. Zeek helped me up. As our hands connected, the statue of Virage sunk and revealed shining metal, but had moved the earth and made it shake. I had fallen into Zeek's arms and that void was suddenly filled. I let my head rest there, on his heart for a moment. He breathed in and out, even. But his heat beat went out of control. I smiled and pulled away. He was a little shocked but gave me the cold shoulder. Damn. So close, yet so far away! I smiled still. We helped Dabas collect some samples for his metal and then exited the volcano's belly. It was nearly nightfall when we reached the surface.  
  
We made camp on the black road on the volcano. Dabas smiled and examined the metal.  
  
"What are you gonna call it?" I asked.  
  
"I . . . don't know. I've been searching for it for five years now. It is the lightest metal yet can take any force and remain unchanged. Only magic could melt it as well." he said.  
  
"Mythril." I said. Everyone glanced at me.  
  
Mortification gauge . . . . 50%  
  
"How do you know that?" Ella asked. 60%  
  
"A legend in my hometown! Yeah! Sir Frodo had used it against the troll!" 70%  
  
They were staring!  
  
"Who?" Zeek asked. 80%  
  
"Uh, a half-ling!" I replied. 85%  
  
And before my gauge could go any higher, we heard a shriek up above. Feybrand flew across the sky. Aron watched it move, his eyes longing. A glowing green orb fell from our traveling pack and floated to Aron. The Wind Dragoon. Aron clutched it into his hands. I felt the spirit soar within his hands as the dragon fell into the Nest of Dragon Forest. Looks like we knew where we were going next.

Aron glared at the forest and ran for it.


	12. Jade Dragons and Red Roses

Chapter 12: Jade Dragons and Red Roses  
  
I have already disclaimed what I don't own so there! Can I just use that for my excuse? I think I will. Well any how. I would like to thank WATER GODDESS!! I LOVE YOU!!! Why, might you ask if you are not her? Because she gave me another reader!!! cry She's really nice! And thank you YSYF! I do apologize for the Mormon crack I made. It wasn't right for me, and any more Mormons who feel kind of . . . angry, I am sorry to disrespect. Please forgive me. As for plot. Yes, there shall be a plot. This is where it gets moving. Get ready and strap yourself in, baby, cause your gonna be on one hell of a ride. This time you learn about Rose and her DIARY?!((GASP)). Also, you find out about . . . someone I know you're all wondering about. Yes, my precious! Feel anxious to read! Please. . . . If I'm gonna Gollum, I'm gonna be polite.  
  
---------------------------  
  
We chased after Aron on foot. At the moment We lost sight of him he had just entered the Forest. The big dark forest that was drenched in poisoned air. I ran down the volcano's side behind Zeek. Ella was trying to catch up as well. Leaves and branches whacked me as I half ran half fell down the side. But I couldn't stop my feet if I wanted to. My dragon eyes searched the forest as we hit the wall of trees. Or went through them. The forest was indeed dark, after all it was night and in a dangerous forest. My chest was heavy with all this running, hurting as little pains started to scrape my throat and lungs. No, I was not used to such exercise. Come on, I was a fan-girl. We slowed down for a moment, each of us trying to catch our breath. And then somehow, I found the energy to break back out into another run. Ella followed, but Zeek was the last to pick back up. The trees were getting more and more dark, some monsters we saw were getting bigger and more deadly. But we didn't have much time to fight seeing as we fell through the forest floor. Yelling and screaming, we fell down a tunnel in a rush of leaves and forest debris.

-------------  
"Hey look at this lady! She's really pretty! Get Zeig! Tell him she's awake!!" said a small voice. Rose rolled over and sighed. Her back hurt, her body hurt. She rubbed her eyes and looked up. She was in a room. A barn room. And the air was fresh and clean. Hadn't she just been in her Father's study? In her father's castle in England. She had learned of all sorts of fairy-tales there. One of which she had been reading. It was called the 'Campaign of the Dragoons' by an unknown author. Rose looked around. She was only a girl. Only fifteen. She was still in her nightgown. She stood up as she heard children running closer to her. Along with another man. He a red tunic on that wrapped around his neck. He also had clear blue eyes, Rose noticed when he came near. Rose felt her limbs go numb as he came close.  
  
"Oh Gods, are you all right miss?" he asked. She nodded her head with wide eyes as he examined her limbs. She jerked away.  
  
"I am Rose Smithy Jackson! My father is the lord Jackson! He has taught me many things about fencing and if forced to, I will attack! So –so give me back!" Rose yelled, thrusting her fist out and covering her head. Her fist hit flesh with a thud, but gentle hands uncurled the fist.  
  
"And I am Zeig of the city of Neet. You were found in my father's lands. My father is a farmer and would be glad to help you rest. Please don't be afraid, miss Rose. I mean no harm. No Harm at all." Zeig said. Rose shivered and shuddered and gave way to tears. Zeig held her until they subsided. He shot the three children a look to go away and they did.  
  
"The Frahma family is coming! They want to see you Zeig!" said an old man. He saw that the young woman had awakened. He smiled as he saw the tearstained face of Rose.  
  
"We found you in the desert. Somewhere near the Divine Tree roots. Come on, dear. My wife shall clean and dress you so that you may see the Frahma family and pay your respects.  
  
"Yes sir, but . . ." Rose looked at Zeig and smiled. "Thank you." she said, before walking away. She was afraid now. But she had that man Zeig to be with her. She knew she was no longer on Earth, so she smiled and agreed to what the woman said.  
  
She looked out the window and saw a dark shadow in the distance. She squinted her eyes to see him. He appeared young and lithe but no real distinction was noticeable. Rose then gasped as the old woman had poured cold water on her.  
  
-----------  
  
I opened my eyes. What a weird dream. I looked around and saw strange plants come forth from the floor. They looked like sea plants. I watched them move for a moment and then saw a small pool of fresh and clean water. My expression was shocked as I crawled towards the pool. I dipped my hands in and drank as much I as I could. All pain subsided and my weariness had vanished.  
  
Okay, now I could think. Nest of Dragon. Where Lavitz knew he was a dragoon. Okay. I stood and looked around. Zeek was gone as well as Ella. As much of a game genius as I was. I didn't really know how to get to the Dragon's Chamber. I sighed. Guess I had to wing it. I didn't really mind. While I was wondering around aimlessly, I could ponder my dream.  
  
I walked up a path and looked up to see a hole in the ceiling. It had a sticky white vine coming from it. I started to climb up and to the next level. I succeeded and fell onto the floor above. I could smell the horrid sent of Dragon Poison. Walked up and saw more strange plants. They were about half my height. And then I saw some crates in the corner behind some big plants. Well, might as well take the loot. Or some of it if it was useful. I took a running start and jumped over the weeds. I looked at the crates and noticed how dusty they were. I sniffed at the air once using my new and sharper senses and smelled no strange being, just the persistent sent of Dragon Poison. I shrugged and waved my forearm across the top. I bent low to read the markings, after all the light was dim and I could barely see the writing on the wood. I tried to make it out, but I only succeeded with the first word.  
  
"Library." I said, exasperated. I threw open the lid and lo and behold, I found books. I looked around. Well, what harm could there be? I picked one up and flipped to the first page, like I usually do in Bookstores. The page was frayed at the edges, but I didn't mind. I started to read the passages. At least they were in eligible writing.  
  
_ June the fifth of 1452,  
  
I've just read the most exciting book! It was about these creatures called Winglies and how they lived. It was all through the eyes of this woman called Charle. She had a brother name Melbu and Charle was helping an orphan named Zeig. Zeig is very sweet and kind as well as strong. If he were real, I'm sure I'd fall in love with him. Also, today I learned that my fencing teacher, Mr. Myers, is leaving for France. He had told me to never lose my brightness and love for life. He said "A rose is only as good as it is beautiful. You are, dear, so take care." it was really sad and mournful. Mr. Myers was old but a diligent teacher. I will miss him greatly.  
  
_ I stopped reading for a moment. Was this really Rose's diary? I flipped the pages, looking for identification. Before I could find any I heard a scream. I stood straight up. My eyes darted around the room, searching and my nose sniffing at the air. I took out my sword and slipped the dairy into a pocket. I would definitely come back for more reading material. I tried to slice through the plants, but they grew back over and over. I huffed in my stupidity. Rose, you dumb ass, you knew better than to leap before you look. QUITE LITERALY! I started to stack the three crates on each other and stand on them. They wobbled of course. I lost my balance and they fell on top of the plants, killing it. I stood there and smiled.  
  
"Good work!" I said to myself. I started to pick more books up and slip them into my pockets when I heard another scream. RIGHT!  
  
I ran to an opening and climbed up. But the rope gave way. I kicked the wall next to it and huffed. Maybe I could jump up there! I looked at the height. A good ten feet. It was worth a try. I crunched down and felt my dragoon senses. I felt the muscles in my legs have spasms. And I jumped. I caught the edge. With a little more work, I'm sure I could have jumped higher. I scrambled up to the level and heard the screaming become louder. Good, I was on the right track. I ran through the paths and up a weird rope again.  
  
I was surprised to see Ella screaming. Okay, not really. She was being harassed by an overwhelmingly large spider. I shrank back. Okay, maybe she could take care of herself. I hated spiders. But still, I had to help. I sighed and screamed as I sliced through it. I stood there for a moment. My skin felt all weird and goose bumpy. I shivered and then looked to Ella. Our eyes met in agreement. We both screamed and ran our hands over our arms. Then we calmed down.  
  
"I hate spiders." I said.  
  
"Me too. I hate bugs." Ella said.  
  
"Thanks for screaming, I couldn't have found you if you hadn't." I said.  
  
"No problem." she replied. We both laughed.  
  
"Come on, we gotta find those boys. No telling what they're doing." I said.  
  
Ella nodded and cocked her bow. We walked upwards to the big rope at the center of the room. It looked like stairs. It was that big. I told her to go before me and she climbed. Unfortunately for me, another spider monster was making its ay towards us. I held my sword out and did my own addition move.  
  
"Demon Warning!" I yelled, impaling it after my three slices.  
  
Did anyone ever notice how on games like Baulder's Gate they gave the Spiders green guts? They have brown guts. Okay? I just wanted to point that out seeing as I was covered in it now. I wanted a bath. A long hot bath. More of them started coming towards me. It was like eight legged freaks! I scrambled up the path and yelled for Ella to hurry up. She tried her best but ended up slipping. I cursed and jumped up with my dragoon abilities and took her with me. She screamed for a moment, but we landed safely on the next level. The spiders seemed somewhat disinclined to come this far. I sheathed my sword and took a step back. I was breathing hard and I had the awful taste of dead spider in my mouth. I started to feel sick. I wondered why they had stopped coming. I looked behind me and saw the largest web I'd ever see in my life. But on it rested a man in green armor. His hair was blond and his face was strong. He sat waiting for us.  
  
"Rose?" he asked, putting down his spear. I was shocked. Hey, I knew Lavitz was dead.  
  
"That's me . . ." I replied. I wasn't lying, but I wasn't telling the truth. I knew he was talking of the old Rose. I clenched my jaw.  
  
"You're dead, Lavitz." I said.  
  
"Yes. Dart had a son, so I see. I wasn't expecting to see you or Dart's offspring." he said, smiling.  
  
"I know. What are you doing Lavitz?" I asked, trying to act like Rose.  
  
"I have the choice to live, Rose, but at a price." he said, quickly becoming afraid.  
  
"What's the price?" I asked. He shook his head and grabbed it.  
  
"No! You don't understand! I have to live! I'm sorry Rose, but I have to do it!" he yelled. He was shaking. I walked forward. I felt powerful, but guilty. I couldn't do this to Lavitz, but I knew I had to if needed. I took in a deep breath and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What do you have to do, Lavitz? I can help you." I said.  
  
"I have to eat souls. I need them to live. I'm sorry, but I need to live. If I don't then I can't protect this world." he said, his voice becoming a whisper. I shook my head and grabbed his face.  
  
"How did you get here? Who did this?" I asked. I couldn't help it. They were innocent souls, I knew it! But Lavitz looked so scared. Was it Rose? Or was he afraid of himself.  
  
"It was a woman. Or a man. I couldn't tell. I'll go with the latter. He said that the world needed me once again. Albert was in trouble again. In fact, the whole world is. So now I feed off of souls. I need them to live and to protect. Please Rose, don't kill me! I didn't kill the Jade Dragoon! He is sleeping in the chamber behind this one." Lavitz said. Something wasn't right. Lavitz wasn't the one to be like this. Unless something had changed him. I shook my head and stroked his hair like a mother would a child.  
  
"Lavitz, don't worry, okay? I'm the new Rose, and I'll do everything in my power to protect you." I said smiling. He pointed to the door. Ella hurried over to me as I left. Lavitz's body was convulsing with his weeping. When we went into the other room. We saw Zeek and Aron in the corner. Zeek was trying to revive Aron. He looked to us.  
  
"What are you doing here?! Did Lavitz capture you too?" he asked. My heart sank as My eyes pricked with tears. No wonder. Lavitz would only act this way if he was under someone's control. I looked behind me to see Lavitz close the door. I yelled and ran towards it, punching it with powerful blows. Nothing happened.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rose. I had to do it. . It was the other price to pay. Please, when I do die for Good, kill me in the after life." Lavitz said, leaving. The ceiling moved and the bright light was shone on us even though it was night. The Jade dragon Feybrand started to fly in. Aron started to move a little bit. The dragon landed.  
  
I unsheathed my sword. I loved dragons, but I'd kill one to save my friends. I then felt a prickling along my skin. Like when the red Dragon came fo Drat. And vanished into his dragoon spirit. Aron's eyes opened. The Dragon's attention was drawn to him. Aron stood and took out his stone. He looked very serious and noble. In his hand he held the D-stone. The dragon roared and looked at Aron.  
  
"I hear you," he whispered. What did they hear? I never heard anything when I had been leveled up.  
  
He titled his head and held the Dragoon spirit out. The Dragon came forward with a great cry and struck it. The bright green light grew as the dragon was drawn into and through Aron. He yelled and received the pain through his chest. His eyes shone with green light before it all going away. I watched him as he fell to his knees. Ella helped him. I sighed and patted him on the back. I smiled and started to looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"We should get out of here. Ella might not have felt it, but the place is polluted with poison." I said. Aron looked up at me.  
  
"How?" he asked. I looked up to the hole. The nearest ledge was twenty feet high. Looked about one hundred, but I wasn't three so I'd take the twenty.  
  
I felt the dragon spirit within me once again and felt the muscles tighten and bulge. I jumped up and reached the ledge. I climbed out and looked around. I smiled at my feat and then looked down. Cool. Just a little more force and I could have made it perfectly. I jumped back down and landed smartly on my ass. Guess I had to work on my landing, eh? I giggled as I took Ella's hand.  
  
"Get on my back, okay?" I told her.  
  
She smiled and did so. I felt the power run through me and Jumped. Once again, I only caught the ledge. Ella scrambled to the right level and I fell back down. Once again, my ass broke my fell. I think my rear was gonna be as black as the abyss that the dragoon came form. I moaned and looked to Zeek and Aron.  
  
"Hey, you're Dragoon's too. Do me a favor and try it!" I said. They chuckled a bit. "I'm serious," I said. They stopped immediately.  
  
"How?" they asked. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Come on, just feel it! Crouch down and wait for your energy to build up." I said. They tried it but Aron was the only one who got to the top by a hand hold. He struggled for a few moments and then was helped by Ella. Zeek landed on his back.  
  
"You did good, dude, now come on and try it again." I said, helping him up. He id it the second time. Now it was my turn. I crouched down and felt the energy build back up. I threw myself up and fell right behind the three others.  
  
"Oh yeah, that felt really good." I said, cracking my neck and knuckles.  
  
Ella coughed a little bit as we walked further down the trail. The forest was still getting thicker. I walked with my hands behind my neck. I saw the forest getting darker. Or lighter? I couldn't really tell. I sighed a little and yawned. I was tired, dirty, and bored.  
  
"Hey, know where we're headed?" I asked.  
  
"Out," Ella said, still wheezing.  
  
"You okay?" I asked. Aron turned.  
  
"I'll carry her." and so he did. We walked till the gray morning light shone. We were getting closer to the exit. The trees were getting thinner and thinner. We started to run out and we found a path. We laughed as we got out. Finally, we were out of that wretched forest. I twirled and looked at Aron with the princess on his back. I laughed. She was sleeping! She might have as well. Zeek stared at her for a moment and Aron tried to wake her. She wouldn't open her eyes. There was that first sense of panic.  
  
"The poison." Aron said. My mouth hung open.  
  
"Let's get her away from this damn forest and get to a town. The nearest!" I yelled. They nodded. Zeek took her on his back this time. He muttered an apology to her and started to run. Aron and I followed. Ella couldn't die because of some fucking poison. It wasn't in the script. Not in mine, anyway. We ran all through the dark of morning before dawn.  
  
Bloody skies greeted our arrival at large pillars. We slowed for only a little bit. The pillars were white marble and nicely cleaned. Only trimmed ivy hung lightly around them. There were solid floors beneath us and in the center of the room was a large water fountain. Someone had to live here. My mind suddenly yelled. We ran up the steps and into another courtyard. This one overlooked the forest.  
  
It lead to a house. I gasped as my legs started to seize up on me. They were so stiff. I wheezed a little as I pushed myself painfully further. Dart sank to his knees. Ella fell to the floor. But Aron caught her head. I told them to wait here. As I got the occupant. I ran through the rooms, still tired and woozy. I felt the morning light shine on me as I reached the largest and most grand of the rooms. I couldn't really see the rooms for all they were. I screamed out help as I had running through the rooms. I beat my hands on the floor as I realized no one was fucking here! I screamed and screamed, my throat feeling torn and hurt. I got up and ran throughout all of the rooms once more.  
  
"Help! Someone! Please!" I cried. Ella couldn't die by some stupid poison! She needed to die in a bed when she was old and haggard. With her entire family and kingdom mourning for her because she'd make a great queen. I cried as I sunk against the floor. I put my head against the ground.  
  
"Rose?" said a small voice. I looked up to see a young girl with white hair and lots of jewelry. A man with clothes of a scarecrow stood by her side.  
  
"Drake, go help the people out front. I'll take care of our Rose." she said. I smiled.  
  
"You're Shirley, then" I said. She smiled at me and close my eyes with her fingers. I felt the sleep over come me with power. I smelled the lovely scent of flowers as I slept. And my dreams were pleasant ones.


	13. Footprints in the sand

Chapter 13: Footprints in the sand  
  
You might be wondering why the hell I just named the chapter footprints in sand when our heroes aren't anywhere near a beach or desert. It's a metaphor. Yeah. Anyway. Thanks for the reviews. Also, why did I insert those things about Rose being from London and her diary entry? This is background building. Well, that's because the two Roses are a lot alike. I'm not gonna speak anymore. Read.

"Rose, after the Dragon Campaign, will you still be with me?"  
  
"Of course, Zeig."  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes!"laughter"I love you!"a thump and more laughing "We'll be together forever!"  
  
"Nothing can break us a part. Even from the day that you were found, I fell in love with you. It's fate" movement stops  
  
"Zeig . . . I don't belong to this world."  
  
"What do you mean?" a heart beating  
  
"I belonged to this world called Earth. Charle told me that I was a demon. I lived in a different time. I'm sorry! I couldn't keep it from you forever. I wanted you to know." the sound of crying  
  
"But I love you, Rose. I don't care if you were Melbu Frahma's mother. I love you."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I opened my eyes. I felt a rush of energy that worked better than coffee or even green tea. I rubbed my eyes as I looked around. The room was made from marble. The walls had wonderful carvings along the sides and the window let the light come through. I took a deep breath and wondered if I was dead. I slipped my bare feet out of bed. They hit the floor with a small thud. The floor was smooth and cool. I smiled at them and looked around. There was a small mirror in a silver fame that held my pale complexion. I was wearing a white nightgown and my clothes were laid out on the white marble dresser. I looked at them for a moment and then saw another outfit by them.  
  
And my heart flew. Rose's out fit was laid out with some revisions. The sleeves were cut off and I had fingerless gloves that hooked to the shoulder guards. Also, both boots were up to my thigh. There was a hair brush as well and a large basin full of water. I was already clean, but I still washed my body with the cloth and I brushed my hair. It was down to my shoulder blades now. I smiled as I pulled on Rose's outfit though. I felt honored and delighted. I looked at myself in the mirror and decided to put my hair up, to keep it out of the way. I hummed the Legend of Dragoon theme song and walked out of the room. At my door was the Demon Stiletto.  
  
"I see you're awake," said Zeek's voice. Seeing him first thing in the morning made my heart flutter.  
  
"Yeah," I said, blushing. He walked to me and checked out my new clothes.  
  
"You got these from Shirley?" he asked.  
  
"I think so. She's nice to give me these." I replied. He smiled and nodded. I looked up to him and saw he too had new clothing. Remember Dart's armor? Well, Zeek's was better and a lot less busted up. His pants also didn't have knee guards. Instead his pants appeared to be flat out black. But when he had walked towards me, I saw that he had boots on that covered his shins. He had a new sword as well. It was sheathed at the moment, but the hilt was a deep red color with flaming rubies. It also had a dragoon eye in the center. Zeek stared at me as I did him.  
  
"Wow," we both said. I think I fell in love with him all over again. Except I fell from a cliff about as high as Kilimanjaro.  
  
"Zeek . . . do you love me?" I almost asked. But before I could kick myself and ask him that, Ella ran for him. She had a white tunic on with silver flowers and vines on a deep blue lining. Her sliver belt was bigger and more intricate. And she wore silver boots that came up to her knees. Her hands also were covered in tough leather gloves. She was alive.  
  
I hugged her and smiled at her. She smiled back and then looked to Zeek. He embraced her quickly.  
  
"You're okay!" he said, smiling." she nodded and kissed his cheek.  
  
"I am thanks to that little girl." she said. I deserved an award for my performance. I smiled without wavering and I didn't cry. In fact I walked away calmly instead of running. I walked back to the courtyard where the fountain was. I looked into the water and watched my self. I looked like a younger Rose. I was shocked. I brushed back some strands of hair that had fallen from my pony tail. If Rose and Zeig could be happy . . . then again, they weren't were they? They were dead. I sighed and laid on the arge seat next to the water. I removed a glove and ran my hand through the water.  
  
Melbu Frahma had possessed Zeig and forced Rose to fight him along with Dart, Zeig's only child. What did it feel like, I wondered. Why did the Winglies((it's plural)) have to start such a devastating war? And how did Zeig stay alive all those years? And marry Claire? I jerked up. That's right! I started to breathe harder, as I sat up. The game never really said how he had lived! Or how he had gotten out of his situation! Being turned to stone wasn't going to be the easiest thing to escape from!  
  
"I was wondering when someone would think about that." said a small childish voice from behind me. I turned and saw a young child. Her hair was white and she wore Shirley's clothing. She also wore a lot of jewelry. She smiled at me.  
  
"I'm Shirley. Remember me? You are the reincarnation of Rose. I am the real Shirley in a much more real form. Drake is my body guard and this is the Shirley temple. When Zeig was about to go off for his final battle, I gave him a pendant that would protect him. It kept him alive, Rose. That's why." she said, playing with a silver ball.  
  
"What about Aron? Is he all right?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, yes he's quite all right. He'd gone off to Lohan while you were sleeping. You've been using your Dragoon powers too much. You have to build that strength up, you know. You can't just automatically get stronger. You have to work at it."  
  
"I see. Thank you Shirley. But um . . . I had a couple of books in my pockets. . ." I said.  
  
"Yes. Young Rose's old dairy that was found with her when she came that day. The other three were about the Dragoon Campaign. One was about the Wingly civilization. One was about the structure of the Dragons and how to kill them. And the last was the great epic of the Dragoon Campaign.Do you wish to keep them?" Shirley asked.  
  
"Yes and thank you." I replied, taking the books from her. The life around me seemed to bulge. There were green plants and flowers past the great pillars and birds with beauty flew in and out of the courtyard. I took in a deep breath and felt tranquil for that brief moment.  
  
"You love Zeek." Shirley said. I nodded. "Does he know?"  
  
"I don't think it would matter. He loves Ella like a sister but. . . I can't help but feel jealous. I want him to love me in any way, but I doubt he does." I replied. Shirley nodded.  
  
"I won't tell you anything. It's not my place. But, now I must tell you of what Endiness has been coming to. Endiness has had it share of peaceful years, but lately something dark has started to arise. I'm not certain, but I suspect the Divine tree has sprouted a new fruit. A new Race. Or a new being. It has been wondering all around Endiness and gather the darkest powers it could find to create something huge. In my dreams at night I see it. I hear whispers all around me saying the same thing over and over." she said. Her small face was looking into the clear blue water.  
  
"What does it say?" I asked.  
  
"Armageddon." she replied. I remembered what that meant for any religion back on Earth. The end of the world. Was this thing that Shirley was talking about . . . Could it really be powerful enough to create an Armageddon for Endiness?  
  
"I see it as a great monster. It is metal and flesh, it has no gender. It is a strange creation indeed. I think that is why you have come to us, Rose. You are here to defeat it!" Shirley said, getting on her knees and sticking her face close to mine.  
  
"What you are going to destroy will save the world, but it takes more power than the past generations of Dragoons could ever hold. That is why you've left your world." she said, excited. I looked at her and watched her amber eyes dance. Was this true? Was it I?  
  
"Shirley!" yelled Ella. "Thank you! I am alive only thanks to you!" she said.  
  
It wasn't all true, but I let her go on. I bowed my head in respect and walked up the steps. If we were going to leave, we had best go to Lohan. If we wanted answers, why not go to the Commercial town. I was thinking this as I walked away. Ella was enchanting. Remind you of anything? I kept my head low and stared at the ground. I took out the dairy and flipped to the second page.  
  
_June 29, 1452  
  
I love this book. I can never take my mind off of it. Everything seems so real to me. The battles, the characters and the war that is somehow going to strike. I finished it. I want to write more for it, but I'd much rather live it. It is so much better than my home right now. My Father is acting like his old self and beat my sister. He had come home drunk. Probably from a prostitute's. I can't stand this anymore. One day, if he ever hurts them again, I'll kill him. I swear. I don't want my siblings to bear this awful weight of a father that hates them! I hate him! I hate that bastard. No wonder my mother left him. I don't believe in God anymore. I suppose I'm atheist now, aren't I? God has been driven out. If there is one, why hasn't he helped me and my siblings? Why can't I take them and myself to the is world called Endiness?_  
  
My head collided with a hard chest. My eyes watered as I fell backwards. I rubbed my sore noggin.  
  
"Hey!" I whined. Zeek was helping me get to my feet already.  
  
"I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" both he and I said.  
  
I stared at him for a moment his eyes were becoming sharper. I walked closer for a moment and hugged him. He slid his arms arms around my waist and held me for a moment. I could feel something, stirring, forever stirring. I rested my head against his armor. A pity it wasn't his chest. Then I could hear his heart beat. And link it with mine. I pulled away and smiled. He looked at me for a moment with those brown eyes and brushed the strands of my hair away from face.  
  
"We should probably go to Lohan for some clues on where to find the darkness that Shirley speaks of." Zeek said. I nodded.  
  
"What about Aron? He's a Dragoon. We need him." I said. Zeek nodded.  
  
We were in the hall way of the Shirley temple, I noticed. We walked through to the courtyard again and Shirley had three large horses. She smiled at me as Drake held the reigns. Ella was already mounted on the white one. There was a bright Mahogany horse and a horse as black as the abyss. Guess each horse suited its rider. When we walked closer, I noticed that the horses each had dragonsique eyes. I mounted the black one and bid farewell to Shirley.  
  
"These horses will help you. I hope you all find what you are looking for and you are always welcome here." Shirley said.  
  
The horses started to gallop away from the Shirley temple. I looked back and saw her child like form levitating and waving. I tried to wave, by by the time I had regained my balance, the horses had carried us back through the forest and onto the path to Lohan. I leaned low over the horse as I passed Zeek and Ella. The forest was broken away as I saw and heard the city of Lohan. The city was bigger than anyone could ever imagine, I'll tell you that. People walked on the roof tops and over the gates as we flew through and to the stables. Our horse stopped and followed our commands. We rented three stalls and started to stretch. It wasn't that long of a ride, but the horses were going really fast, and our asses were hit up against their back repetitively. Yes. My ass was sore.  
  
So now that we were n Lohan, where did we start looking? 


	14. Hi, I'm Fate

Chapter 14: Hi, I'm Fate  
  
Hi ya! How ya doin'? I'm so very happy that you've stayed reading this long. PLOT!! yep! I've got it! Now anyway! And its confusing and weird, but you have to know if the creator of the game didn't leave some space for imagination, then where would us Fan Fiction authors be? Right, another man's mistake is our identity! ((So that must mean they need to make a sequel right? Or a prequel. I don't care. I just want something))  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -   
  
I threw open the doors to the last Tavern in town that was legal. And walked out. Nothing. Nadda. I was alone. Yeah. We'd find out more if we split up. Ella was the princess so naturally, she'd need an escort. I shoved my hands and folded my arms. What time was it, eh? I looked up to see the Moon that Never Sets.((should I capitalize all that?)) I felt moody. I had eagerly taken downtown Lohan, but man, I never expected it to be this bad. The men tried to grab my ass over and over and if a couple of bar fights ended with a mysterious young woman with black hair winning and the rest of the bar castrated, well, I didn't know what happened. . .  
  
I walked through the alleys and back roads. I knocked on doors and tried to get into clubs. Jeeze, these people were up tight! I walked past some dark men on the corner and saw a crack in the wall. I was quite curious to find out why that crack had light and noise coming from it. But at the same time, wondering why those men were following me. So as I checked out the large crack I started to talk to them  
  
"Look, I'm not in a good mood right now, so I suggest you leave me the hell alone!" I said, turning and unsheathing my sword. One of them came up to me.  
  
"You're that woman, the boss told us about. The Rose chick." he said. Was it the man in the cape at Hellena prison? I started to get into a fighting position. If they knew where he was, I wanted one of them alive. I knew that man was in cahoots with the Armageddon deal. They laughed and shook their heads.  
  
I growled and started to attack. I hit the hilt to their stomachs and tried only to stun them. But damn, they were a lot harder to stun than in the movie Princess Mononoke! I started to kick their heads and elbow them. They didn't really put up a fight. I scratched my head and picked on of them up.  
  
"Who's your leader?" I asked them  
  
"Aron, he requested for you to shown toi his meeting hall." he told me. You know the faces in the anime where they're in shock. Here's mine((00;)). I laughed innocently as the men stared at me with rage. I laughed and told them to lead the way.  
  
I followed them into the 'meeting hall' which was filled with dancers that were scantily clad and several women hanging off of men. If I hadn't been a dragoon with sharp eyes, then I would have never noticed how they were stealing the money from the drunk old men. I looked up to the ceiling and saw gold plated dome with a painting on it. The dragons were lining the outer ring and in the center, I noticed were the first generation dragoons. I was shocked to find this but what shocked me even more was the pinch on my ass. Immediately I had my sword in my hand and it was directed at the culprit. My Dragon eyes become even more demonic. The man jerked back at the sight. And the men who had been beaten earlier. Shrunk in the distance. Away from the crazy woman with the sword. Good Idea.  
  
"You listen here, you damn bastard, if you ever lay another hand on me anywhere that I don't like, I will make sure you never have any offspring, you got it?!" I said, in a decently loud and deadly whisper. Or hiss. Either one. I had been grabbed on my rear one too many times, and I wans't about to allow it any more. I heard Aron's laughter in the distance. And turned to meet him.  
  
"Hello, Rose dear, I see you've made it! I'm sorry I had to leave, but I needed to tell my family that I was leaving them in a short while. Come on, and sit down." he said. I nodded and sheathed my sword. Aron sure was looking chummy sitting with the women that drooled over his every command. I sighed and sat in front of him. He shooed one of the women away to get some food.  
  
"I know you're hungry, Rose, so I hope you don't mind some of our best. It's not the castle's gourmet, but we enjoy it." he said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So what brings you to Lohan? Re-stocking your supplies?" he asked.  
  
"No, the need for information. And you, Aron." I said, lounging in the deep cushion of the couch. I don't know what you would call it. It was like a circle but it had a break on one side that allowed people to get in and out. I leaned my head back.  
  
"Where are the other two?" Aron asked.  
  
"Together. Looking for information. With each other." I replied. He handed me a goblet of wine. A gold one with rubies along the edge. In it was the deep red wine. I tasted it and nade a face. It was bitter sweet. I will tell you that much. He smiled and set the goblet on the table.  
  
"Information, darling? About what I might ask. About what Shirley said?" Aron asked. I nodded. "My bandits have gathered quite a lot of information. Especially on the black Castle of Kazas. And the Sandora Army." He said, sipping from his own goblet. I watched him slowly swallow it before asking my question.  
  
"And what exactly is the information?" I asked.  
  
"The army is mostly made up of created soldiers. Man created. They would get the corpses from long battles and use electricity to open this portal to the underworld. And get angry souls to fill and command the bodies. Souls are recyclable. As are the created warriors." he told me. A large plate with assortments of food was placed on the table. My stomach growled. "Go ahead." he said. I nodded my thanks as I dug in. I was hungry! At Shirley's Temple, I felt no need for food, but now, I felt my life depended ion having it.  
  
"But," I said between swallowing and chewing,"that would take a whole hell of a lot of electricity! Where did they get this kind of lightening bolt, eh?"  
  
"This is the interesting part. I heard along time ago, the Emperor Doel was the Dragoon of lightening. The Violet Dragoon."  
  
"But he was killed and it passed on to Haschel, the Sensei to the Rogue martial arts. . ." I stopped chewing for a moment as Aron held a satisfied grin. "He's older now. I doubt he could take it."  
  
"He can't. That is the man who has been supplying the lightening around Kazas. And I think he's dying from it. My men got out of there alive, but they were disgusted with what was going on. But they're my men. And look what they dug up." Aron said, beaming with pride. I stood up, angry. My body was aflame with anger.  
  
"How dare they treat him like that! How dare they?!" I said. "Why is he doping this?!" I asked, outraged.  
  
"His hometown, Rogue, is being held under martial law by the Sandora Army. It'll be made a domain if he does not comply. That and all of the people will be burned with the town." Aron said, no longer smiling, but looking up to me with serious consideration of what was happening.  
  
"I can't stand this! Why would someone do this to innocent people?" I asked. My heart was feeling angered and outraged.  
  
_ "Rose, don't lose your heart . . ."  
  
"As long as I have you Zeig I won't ever lose my heart."  
  
"My love, we are the protectors of this world. No more innocent people should die."  
  
"No, I don't want that to ever happen."  
  
_ My fists were clenched. "I am heading for that castle. My goal is to free that man and his village. It would be best if you came, but you can make your own decision. I know who the leader of the Army is. And I will confront him alone. Whether you come or not makes no real difference to me." I said. I felt a lot of people gaze at me before I made it to the door.  
  
"Rose!" he yelled. I didn't turn."I'm coming with you. I can't let a wonderful person such as yourself go alone, now can I?" He said. He jumped down and ordered his men to get his things ready for a battle. Some of them nodded and went into a room in the back. Others went outside. I smiled to myself. Good.  
  
"I'm leaving at dawn," I said. "Make sure you're with em then. I'm going back to the inn."  
  
- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I sighed as I made it to the inn and laid on the bed. Ella was asleep in the bed next to mine. I looked up to the ceiling and waited. Waited for what? I wondered as I turned.  
  
I waited for the sleep to come and my dreams to remind me of Rose and her life before she was turned into the black monster. I closed my eyes and huffed in anger. I got the diary out and went outside into the moonlight. I started to read the passage somewhere near the middle. I wasn't patient any more.  
  
_??? month. ??? day. On Endiness for about four months.  
  
Zeig has enrolled into the army. Charle is as kind as ever, even though her brother, Melbu, has been rather prejudice around humans. And he's been rallying the Winglies for some strange reason. Whenever Zeig and his family go to visit Charle, Melbu looks at them with contempt. I start to wonder what Melbu Framuh is planning. Because like my grandpa always said, "The snake is silent and still before its most lethal strike." he was usually talking about my father. I can't bear the weight of what I've done any longer. My siblings were killed and I killed their murderer. That was the night I went up into his study and picked up the book. When I came to Endiness.  
_  
I stopped reading and felt my anger throb at my temples. I placed my head on the railing and looked to the moon. And someone laid their hand on my shoulder. I turned and held my dagger to their throat and found that it was Zeek.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said. He smiled and shook his head. He looked up to the moon and watched it as I was.  
  
"Dawn is when I leave for Kazas. An innocent man is dying. I have no choice but to save him. I can't stand someone dying for no reason. Haschel will not die at that castle." I whispered. Zeek grabbed my shoulders.  
  
"Haschel?!" he asked. "He's my great grandfather!"  
  
I took in a deep breath before I told him everything that Aron had told me. He was filled with rage as well.   
  
"I suppose you'll be coming with me, right?" I asked.  
  
"Of course I will. Ella will go more than likely." He said. He was gripping the railing. I covered his hand with mine. And he let our fingers lace together. I didn't look at him, but at the moon. I could feel a change between both Zeek and I as we stared at the moon.  
  
Fate was knocking at my door. All I had to do was open up and say Hello.  
  
- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
And thus begins one of the most serious chapters. And more than likely two. Or three. Hell, I don't know. But It's gonna be one where you'll find out about Mary Rose as well as the Real Rose. Thanks for reading this chapter. It's foreshadowing the next few, if you're wondering, so yeah! Review now, please, if you don't mind. Thanks! 


	15. Rose's Thorns: part I

Chapter 15: Rose's Thorns  
  
part I  
  
Thank you Water Goddess and YSYF and Icy Fae Tears. Reading this chapter you must come to realize that Hachel is the Violet Dragoon, for now. You know Lightening. And it IS violet! Why? Because I looked it up. This chapter is very serious. Prepare for the whirlwind to hit. Thanks for reading so far. And I hope you enjoy this next chapter.  
  
- - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - --- - - - -- - -- - - - ((ants in a line))  
  
Morning obviously did not dare to leak it's light upon the city. Clouds were formed all above Kazas and it's lands. There was thunder and lightening everywhere. And especially rain. The rain pelted down and gave everything and everyone a gray glow, something dim but sure. I walked in the lead, my black hair soaked already. Ella was wearing a cloak to conceal her identity, as well as Aron. Zeek held no fear. The rain slid off his armor, which made it stick out like he was bleeding. And we tread through the path. The horse's were left at the stables in Lohan. I didn't want the excellent steeds to get damaged. The rain never stopped, not through the whole day we walked there. Well, I thought it was a day. The only sign of it being night was if it was getting darker. The lightening struck and lit the way. A roll of thunder soon followed. I could feel the vibration as we walked through the gates. The gates were guarded by stone gargoyles. That was a new addition. I glared at them, my eyes snapping in the light and becoming mere slits. Zeek and Aron also glared, but Ella glanced at us, she started to shake a little bit.  
  
When we walked into the city, there were soldiers every where. Along with the foul stench of orc. Children were crying and parents tried to protect them from the newcomers. Us. I watched them move back as we headed for the back of the city. To the Castle that loomed and opened all hell. I stepped over drunkards and walked blatantly past guards like I didn't see them. I even didn't care if the other three were behind me. I had my mind set forward. My blood was pounding in my temples like the rain on my skin. A few fellows darted past us and stood, barring entry to the castle. Gargoyles were set up here as well. They huffed in the rain and were in dirty and muddy clothes. They glared at me for a moment.  
  
"Stop! You can't enter the castle!" they yelled. I drew my sword.  
  
"The hell I can't. Stand back." I said. I felt Zeek's and Aron's gaze.  
  
"No! Aron told us to make an easy entrance for you. Come with us! It's this way." one man said, and they both ran off. I sheathed my sword and looked at Aron.  
  
"I did tell my men. And they were those men that stayed. They've gathered some people no doubt against the Sandora Army. Follow them." he said. I walked ahead and said nothing. I felt the rain drops beat along everyone's bodies and saw only my destination. The castle. I would do almost anything to get into that castle. I continued walking.  
  
When we did arrive, there were houses underground. They smelt musky and rained on and in. I stepped through and held the door open for the rest. At least we were out of the right? I didn't much care. I continued my way down. And I walked to the men who had talked to us.  
  
"Well, where's the entrance?" I asked.  
  
"It was old and abandoned. It was used a long time ago. Probably before Albert became king." he replied.  
  
"I don't give a damn about that!" I yelled. Some children were frightened of me. I felt a little guilty and lowered my voice. "Where is it?" I asked.  
  
He looked up at me and we started to walk down the stairs. We passed several families and then we entered a wet and leaky basement. He tugged on a rope twice. There was only one tug back. The bells stood still for a few moments. I looked to the man.  
  
"You can't go there right now. The tunnels are blocked off by more soldiers. The bells will sound when you have the time to get there. My friend Lenny will tell you through these bells when they ring constantly. Okay?" he asked. I nodded.  
  
We left the basement and went into the next level, which was a bar. Ella was drying her cloak by the fire and playing with a little girl. Dart was checking out weapons as a couple of boys admired him. Aron was chatting with his comrades. I knew these were the rooms used for the game when the dragoons entered the castle. I put my head against the wood panels and watched Zeek. He was so sweet, talking with those boys like they were cool too. They were trying to impress him greatly, but they ended up hurting themselves. Zeek became concerned and started to help. I smiled and watched him try to act like they had done a great feat. He then looked over to me. Our dragon eyes met and held. Something was grabbing my chest. That's what it felt like. I smiled and left the room.  
  
I walked into a vacant room and removed some of my wet clothing. I left on only the clothes that were underneath all of the others. Just the purple or navy blue shirt and short tight shorts that had been under the cool skirt. I was barefoot as well. I took the weapon out of its sheath and started to practice. My clothes were drying by a fire. I had to keep my body moving. My anger flowing. Just then I heard some gasps. I stopped and looked around. The children that I had scared earlier were cowering in the corner. I put the sword down and got on my knees.  
  
"Hey, I'm not bad." I said, smiling at them. I was crouching like a child. Some kids came closer. I smiled and made a silly face. You know. I pulled my nose out as far as possible and my ears as big as possible and my tongue sticking out. They laughed of course and ran away. I smiled and continued my fighting the air. I remembered how I used to do Dart's and Rose's additions with simple button pressings but I usually let myself fall into the game. You know, I felt each time that person hit with that weapon. And after the first three fourths of the game I got the ultimate war god calling. Yeah, I considered it a wonder item to have. But this time I felt my arms move and felt the weapon sling. I let out yells and words, and after I was tired I sat down. And obviously I had drifted off.  
  
- - - -- - - - -- - -- - -- - -- - - -- - -- --- - --- --- -  
  
"Why would Winglies do this, Zeig? Why would they resort to such voilent matters?" Rose asked, gazing at the gruesome battle field.  
  
"Melbu is leading them. Come on. We have to fight. If we don't they're gonna kill our race." Zeig said. Rose watched him transform and kill the Winglies. Rose took out the dark stone she had been found with along with her and her diary. She had once killed a man. She gripped it in her palm and felt it rage through her. She transformed and started to kill. The darkness felt like pleasure as the sky rained Wingly blood. Zeig watched her and bowed his head. When the battle was over he embraced her. She tried to fight him. And then she returned to normal. Zeig had cuts from her sword and she fell to her knees.  
  
"No! Zeig! I'm sorry!" she said, over and over.

Zeig held her and said nothing, but stared into the gray clouds that hung over the battlefield.  
  
-- - -- -- ----- --- - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - -- - -  
  
Warm hands were rubbing my shoulders. I registered Zeek's voice and then curled back up into a ball. I didn't want to be disturbed. I felt warmth and tried to snuggle closer to it. I opened my eyes and came face to face with Zeek. I was in the middle of the floor in the room I had been training in. he had his hands on my shoulders and was worried about me. He was holding me close and tight. It was rather nice.  
  
"What?" I asked groggily.  
  
"We need to go. The bell's have been sounded. And you were yelling in your sleep." he said. I looked away form the tawny eyes and slid to my dry clothes that rest near the fire. I stood and dressed myself. Zeek was turned respectfully away. Once I was ready, I sheathed my sword and lead the way out. My hair was down because I couldn't find the tie I once had. In my pocket rested the diary of Rose. I clutched the small book in my hands and thanked Zeek. I smiled before taking off to the basement.  
  
- - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- -- - - - - - -- -- - - -- -  
  
I waited for the guards to move. Lenny had given us the entrance to the castle. And we got in. but now we were stuck in the sewers. Orcs filtered the place, along with that nasty smell in the air. Zeek was behind me and along the side of the wall, crouched low. The rest were about the same. Ella was fierce and brave with her bow. Aron was fearlessly ready to kill any one that tried to hurt us. Once the guards had gone, we ran into the corridor and up some flights of stairs until we were in the bath rooms of the castle. It was steamy, but empty. We walked through and came into the hall. I should have looked before I leapt again. There were an entire battalion of guards in this room. My face went into that shocked anime look once again and I lifted my sword. They stared at us.  
  
"Well, 'ow the bloody 'ell did you get in 'ere?" asked one of them." I lifted my brow. They started to attack.  
  
I swept through quite a few as Ella's arrows flew past me and into soldiers. We were all four back to back.  
  
"Ella, you good?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. . ." she said. I heard her cock another arrow in her bow. Zeek steadied his sword and Aron placed his lance in the most offensive position.  
  
"Well, are you boys just gonna stand there, or are you going to try to kill us?" I asked. They started to attack. Oh yeah. Worked every time.  
  
I Lifted the sword and sliced through each man, blood spilling everywhere. I gashes some man in his stomach as the evisceration allowed his innards to spill out.  
  
"Bloody Calm," I said, laughing. I then thrust the sword into another man's neck, and ripped upward. Blood gently spewed and then I tuned to look at the rest. I felt someone hit my back and then a loud thwang and thud. I turned and saw a dead body at my feet with an arrow in the back of his head. Ella smiled and started to shoot more. I turned and sliced through some men. My shirt had been cut and a shallow slice had been made along my back. I didn't really pay it much mind. I was too interested in my prey. I started to transform with this thrill running through me. Some men saw and started to run away. I smiled at the remaining lot as my teeth grew sharp and my hands became claws.  
  
"Boo." I said. They ran. I laughed and returned to normal. I looked at the others. Zeek was okay. Ella was running out of arrows. And Aron was breathing hard.  
  
"Anyone need to go back?" I asked, sheathing my sword again. They shook their heads as we walked along. We turned the corner and found a large hall that emitted with purple light. I followed the path and walked into a room that could have served for the dance hall.  
  
There were devices all around and scientist were all working hard. They yawned and growled. When one of the Wingly scientists saw us they stopped their work completely.  
  
"The outsiders." he said. He was a handsome Wingly with purple eyes and the natural silver hair. The rest of the scientist stopped their work also.  
  
"You're not here to kill us, are you?" he asked.  
  
"Depends," Zeek said. "Where's the Dragoon that you're keeping locked up for your sick experiments?" the scientist arched an eyebrow and folded his arms.  
  
"Look, young man, do you think we wanted to do this? We want our research and findings to be for the good of the world! Instead that bastard General is making us make damned weapons!" yelled the Wingly. I smiled at him and then Ella looked at him.  
  
"I am the Princess of Serdio. I will do all in my power to get you men out of this place and into safety like we did Raymond. I promise you will not be harmed for your science." Ella said, taking the initiative. The scientist smiled and looked to the rest of his science team.  
  
"Ya hear that? Raymond's alive. Those Asses lied to us! They din't kill him. He got out alive." he turned back to us. "As for the dragoon. Yes, he's been loosing his life energy along with every bolt he's been creating. Take the hall out that door and go through the last door on the right. And then go up those stairs. To set him free, use this key." he handed us a key. "And be careful about the Gargoyles you see. They transmit images to the main room. There are none in this room but you should jut be careful. They also have magic in them so when ever their eyes glow red, started to get your weapons out."  
  
We thanked him and traveled to where he had told us. We climbed up stairs that hid behind a large beautiful statue. It had gargoyles along the posts of the stairs. We ran up and into the corridor with a single room at the end of it. Gargoyles lined the door but none opened a red eye. We walked in.  
  
Haschel's hair had become white. And he sagged in his dragoon armor. His wings were pinned up like a butterfly. When the door open he glanced up at us. He started to recognize me.  
  
"Rose." he said. His voice had grown feeble.  
  
"I am a different Rose. Ut I am here to save you along with—"  
  
"Zeek!" Haschel yelled. Zeek looked for the lock on his the cables that held him. I looked around as well.  
  
The room was glowing purple and a few hues of green in the corners. I saw the control panel and the lightening rods about the room. There was no ceiling and the rain beat upon our skin lovingly. I splayed my hands across the board and felt power rush through my veins. I yelled and smashed it. Aron looked at me and placed a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"No more, I won't have anymore die. Not Dragoons. Not Winglies, Not humans or Giantos!" I yelled. Every person I had killed. Every person Rose had killed filtered me and ran through my head. Haschel was free and his dragoon armor was gone. I looked to Ella and Aron.  
  
"You two. Take him back to Bales. Zeek, you should go too. I need to settle a score." I said. I bowed my head and felt the rain come over me, washing every memory away for the moment. And in that instant I was myself. I could feel the tears and the hatred. I turned to make sure that everyone had left. And then ran to the door at the end of the room. I then heard one last lightening bolt. I felt something tear in the fabric of time and space behind me. I turned. A portal was opening, but fading quickly. The cloaked being stepped out. He chuckled.  
  
"Why are you doing this?!" I demanded. He walked towards me and held another dagger with a black blade.  
  
"What a stupid question. I want to recreate this damn world. I want Armageddon to occur. You were summoned here to stop it. Why do you think you are here? Just because you loved the game more than any one else? Please. Different people form your time had been so infatuated with that game, they killed themselves, hoping to come to this time. Stupid. You can never get reincarnated into the past."  
  
What he was saying made no sense. I unsheathed my sword. He smiled and chuckled again. He showed me his bared chest as I saw the purple markings. I bet that had had the silver ones on his back as well. I growled and started to transform. He did as well.  
  
I couldn't see anything as I felt my rage and anger sink. While I transformed I heard someone's voice.  
  
_"Don't fight like this. You must fight with a pure heart to truly defeat him. You know better. Maybe I should have tried to stay alive."  
  
_ I looked around after transforming. I had just heard the old Rose's voice. Well, that was weird. I looked at my opponent. He had transformed as well. His face was still concealed, though, by long black hair. He had wings protruding through his back and a sword in his hand. His body was nearly fully covered in scales. I watched him move his arms and look up at me with one eye. I couldn't really see it from the distance that we were at. I leapt up into the air and threw myself at him. He too came at me. It was an aerial fight, and every so often, we would land. I fought with my astral drain and physical attacks. He did so as well. But he countered my actions with precision and accuracy. The sound of clashing rang through the stadium. I could hear demons clapping and cheering. I could see their faces as I wished this man dead. We both drew back at the same time. And then our swords struck.  
  
It took me a moment to realize with joy that mine was through his stomach and gleaming red on the other side. But I felt his blade within my gut. I looked into his eyes. It was the colors of the northern lights. He was breathing hard. I was breathing hard. We dislodged our weapons and went on fighting. And we struck our swords together once more, before collapsing in the rain. We laid still for a while.  
  
"What's your name before I die? I want to kick your ass in the underworld." I said.  
  
"Michael."  
  
"Damn. . . ."  
  
I felt the darkness come over me with power. I wasn't really afraid anymore. I had been fighting either Rose's dragon or the archangel of God from Earth. I didn't much care anymore. Except for the fact that I wanted to see Zeek before I really died. So I could tell him that I loved him. So I could see his reaction. And feel his touch. To feel him living would be enough, even if he didn't love me back.  
  
But all I really felt now was the darkness. I felt like a child curled up in a mother's womb. Waiting to be reborn. Or was I just dead and hoping I was alive?  
  
- -- - - - -- - - - - - --- - - - - - - - -- - - - - -((more ants in a line!))  
  
Well, what'd ya think? That was chapter fifteen part one of Rose's Thorns. Is Rose really dead. Maybe. Is Michael really dead? Maybe. Or has the war already ended and peace and happiness all around. Yeah right. So I'm glad you read it. Chapter sixteen will be part two and now I gotta go! See you at the end of Chapter sixteen. . . . hehehehehehheheh!!((is totally hiding something)) Please Reveiw now, if you don't mind. Thanks for reading! Oh yeah. I MIGHT just do the next chapter in third person POV. or Zeeks. ((just trying to be mean ))((gets hit by her muse Anlon.))((if you don't understand, you don't wanna kno. if you do, then email me and ask.))((I'm done now.))


	16. Rose's Thorns: part II

Chapter 16: Rose's Thorns  
  
part II  
  
The fields were lined with white flowers. Clover flowers and beautiful. The craggy cliffs of London brought on the gray morning mist. Rose looked out the window with her small bloody hand. She was shaking. She turned and saw it. His body. The blood was oozing. Still coming out.  
  
He was hurting them. He killed them. ((weeping)) why? He killed mommy. He killed a part of me.  
  
Rose stepped out into the hall with her bare feet. He had punched her and drug her by her hair. He had gotten the family's sword and tried to stab her. In his drunken haze he had sliced through her long black hair. She had screamed. Rose relived as she walked back to the study. She had run and grabbed another sword. Her master had taught her well. She jabbed the sword through her father in the east wing, doing as many times as possible. They were to have lords and ladies come over today. She would be tried for murder and rightly accused. Rose sat by the fire and stared into it with wet cheeks. The portrait of her mother hung above the fireplace. He had killed her too. Rose laid on the floor and clutched the two most important books in her life. Her diary and The Dragoon Campaign. Rose started to sniffle and cry. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. She was a murderer. She would never live without such truth riding on her shoulders.  
  
- - - -- - - -- - -- - - -- - - -- -  
  
_Rose, you can't do everything half ass!_  
  
I know. I try. I'm only ten.  
  
_ Don't talk back to me! You're brother knows how to clean his room and do his homework and he's younger than you! You have no right to talk back! Go to your room.  
_  
Yes, ma'am.((I'm not my brother.))  
  
_ Where the hell do you think you're going?  
  
_ Momma told me to go to my room.((What does Dad want now?))  
  
_ After the shit you pulled today? Oh hell naw! You punched that little girl! This time yer gonna get a hell of a beating!  
  
_ Yes sir.((but she had hit me first. And my brother.))  
  
_Don't ever talk back to your mother!  
  
_ Yes, sir.  
  
_Why can't you be like your siblings? You're always stuck on that stupid game! I'll throw it in the trash! Or better yet, I'll smash it! Now go to your room and stay away from your brother and sister!  
  
_ Yes ma'am.  
  
((the sound of something crashing on the ground three floors below.))  
  
What did I do? I didn't do anything!((the sound of flesh smacking against flesh.))  
  
_ Don't you dare lie to me! Your sister told me how you took the car for a joy ride last night!  
  
_ But I can't even Drive! I don't know how!((a sound of a yell as someone grabs my hair))  
  
_ Don't talk back to yer mother!  
  
_ Yes sir.((It wasn't me. I saw her leaving last night as I was playing my game. My sister lied.))  
  
_ Merry Christmas!  
  
Hey, Aunt Peggy!!  
  
Hey! How's Rose doing? I want to give her her present before I head back to Cali.  
  
She's grounded. But up in her room.  
_  
Hi, Aunt Peggy.((my door closes))  
  
_Hey. I got you another version of your favorite game. And another Console. Here's the strategy guide!  
  
_ Thanks! I love you Aunt Peggy.((Peggy leaves. Parents start to fight when I come down to eat))  
  
_ And you told her all about the other game console didn't you?  
  
Answer your Mother!  
  
_ No ma'am.  
  
_ Damn liar.((smack))  
  
Go to your room. When you leave in the morning I don't wanna see your face.  
  
_ I walked up and shut the door. I sat on my bed and curled into a ball. I could feel that welcoming darkness filter me and fill my soul. I would lay there for hours at a time and dream of that world. Some dreams would be like those dark horses children have. Some would be the terrors that adults can have. But I welcomed them all the same. They were my solace. I remember the feeling of wings along my back and protective scales along my skin. It gave me this welcomed feeling. Just like I belonged in this shadow of a world.  
  
A dream. Was that where I belonged?  
  
- - -- - -- - - -- - -- - - - - -- - - - - --  
  
Zeig held Rose in his arms, kissing her lovingly. She had had a nightmare. Something that stirred her and grated on her nerves. He did his best to calm her down. Being in Ulara, they should have at least felt a little safe. But these were troubling times. And you always had to be on guard. He looked into her eyes and saw a crime placed there. The first man she had ever killed. And he knew it haunted her. She just wasn't ready to tell. But it would grow. And it would consume her.  
  
- - - -- - -- - -- - - - - ----- - - - -- - - - -- - - - --   
  
"You're still alive." said a familiar voice. I looked up to see Rose sitting there in front of me. "And so is he. That Wingly can't die unless you do it right. You have to kill him with your heart. Didn't I tell you?"  
  
I tried to nod. She sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Get up and try again. This time you're extremely weak, but I'm sure you can do it. Maybe not kill him, but buy enough time for you to find the rest of the Dragoons before he starts raising his army again."  
  
I tried to sit up. My body felt like lead.  
  
"Go on, I'll help you up, okay? And then try to use the Dark dragoon to its fullest power. You might have some company soon"  
  
She walked to me and flicked my head.  
  
"And tell Zeek SOMETHING in the least."  
  
--- - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I looked up to the sky. Was the dream over? I moved my eyes over to Michael's body. He was getting to his feet. Oh yeah. It was time to work. I tried my best to move and get up as well. The pain in my stomach, though, kept making me sick. I stood. Both of our wings were soaked in the rain. He flew off to a spire along the wall. I went to one across from his. We stayed like that for a while. I decided to try to make use of Rose's advice.  
  
I looked at him for a moment and calmed every raging fire within me. But I felt the pain. The darkness of it. And the call to create more from this death. I felt dark again. And full of desire for death and life afterwards. I smiled and felt it rush through me. That was it. I had to kill him to create more. I stretched my body, wounds suddenly healing. I looked to him as my wings grew and my eyes getting sharper. In my hand, my sword pulsed.  
  
Give me blood. Give me Death in order to give me life.  
  
I laughed and launched. He tried to hit my side. I dodged him. He gasped at my feat as I swirled in the air and wrapped my legs around his waist. I kept a hold of him as he started to fall from midair. My sword was being jabbed through his torso but his sword couldn't go through my scales. I laughed again. He tore at me and then knocked my sword from my hands. I growled and sunk my teeth into his flesh and tore. He screamed and became something else. His nails scratched my bared skin and thrashed at my face. I drove my fingers into his spine and tried to paralyze him. He screamed and created a portal right where we fought. He threw me away and sunk into it. I tried to chase him but then a voice called to me.  
  
_ Damn girl. She should have never made it this far. One of Soa's. . . .  
  
_ I fell to the ground and stood for a moment. I heard a yell through the walls. The door flew open with stone gargoyles pouring in. grounded my teeth together as I prepared for the fight out of here. And then half of them were consumed in a great flame. Zeek came forth, his body covered in scales and dragoon armor. His wings were like red beacons with the veins flowing through them. I smiled at him and joined the fight.  
  
- - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - -- - - --- -- - - -((yup. Ants in a line.))  
  
Well, that was the second part. Weird, yes I know. But it's all muddled together for a good reason. I just haven't figgured it out yet. Well see you agian! At the end of Chapter seventeen. Roses Thorn's part three. Since Zeek came to her rescue maybe he does have feelings? Or will he be his usual prick self and completely blow it? Especiallly . . . when something really HOt happens between the two.((is totally hiding something AGAIN!)) 


	17. Rose's Thorns: part III

Chapter 17: Rose's thorns  
  
part III  
  
The stone Gargoyles were everywhere. But I felt invincible with Zeek at my side. I smiled at him as we stood at each other's backs and readied our swords. Time to kill. Zeek held his sword up to the sky as he watched the blade slowly melt. I wondered what the hell he was doing, but I had my own group of Gargoyles. I sighed and felt the power surging through me. Rose had left her mark in my mind. And IU decided to let that mark be obvious. I lifted the blade and flew straight into the five stone gargoyles. They flew up at first like a flock of birds but then started to claw and attack me.I crouched low as I summoned forth an opened gate.  
  
"Demon's Gate," my voice said, the sound going through the halls with a deep vibrato. The gargoyles all were sucked in, some trying to cling to the edge's of the door. It closed and mutilated them. Zeek smiled and looked at me.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" I said. The castle started to collapse. Had the scientists made it out? I wondered as we passed an empty lab. We were flying out of each room, one after the other. Gargoyles chased us as we hit the door to exit the castle. We pounded on the door and tried to open it with our dragoon strength, but it didn't give way. And the gargoyles were about to crash into us. I held my own for a moment. My sanity was dear to me for the moment.  
  
"Zeek! Burn the door down!" I yelled, and pulled out my sword. I couldn't open that gate again. I was in deep shit.  
  
I tried to slice through the gargoyles when I felt heat tickling my neck and a loud BOOM! I turned just in time to get the heat of the flash. The gargoyles burned and melted, but the fire scorched my skin and armor. I fell back onto the floor as I smelled burning flesh. MY BURNING FLESH! I screamed for a few moments and then saw Zeek on the ground, unconscious. He could only go for so long on his first time. I picked myself up, ignoring the rapid pain on my cheek and neck. I tried to get him to his feet and he complied with the last of his strength. I hefted him between my wings and we flew off. But before we Left I saw a dark figure staring up from the castle. It was Michael. Of that, I was sure.  
  
--- -- - -- - - - -- - - -- - - -- - -- -- - -- -  
  
I lay on my side as Ella tried to clean off the black marks from the burns. The water was cold, but it hurt like hell. I lay on my good side, stripped to the lower parts of my hips. Aron was off running errands, so he said. Ella started to clean my seared face. She didn't look as smug as I thought she would. In fact she looked rather disappointed. She saw me wince as I pouted.  
  
"It will leave a scar." she said, finally.  
  
"I know." I replied.  
  
"But, you'll be disfigured." she said, combing back my hair.  
  
"It's not like I was pretty in the first place." I replied. She shook her head and sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry. There's nothing more I can do for it." she said. I shrugged. She left me be after that. The doctor himself had told me there wasn't much hope for it. The doctor of Bales. That's right. That's where we were. But Zeek remained unconscious. I sighed and slowly put on a silk shirt. It didn't hurt that badly. And guess what. My normal clothes weren't touched. That really made me mad. Oh well. I walked to Zeek's bed, which was in the conjoining room. He wasn't hurt at all. Well, except for the fact that blowing the door away had totally depleted all of his energy. I sat down on the bed and looked at him for a few moments. I wasn't really angry at him, I was just worried. I watched him breath in and out. I wanted to see those amber eyes look up again. But, he slept still.  
  
The sunlight glinted off his hair and II slowly drifted. I could smell the warm day and hear the Bales song come from the city below the castle. And I could hear Zeek's breathing and his heart beat. My mind was totally slack before I was slapped from my sleep by the sound of Zeek waking up. I popped my eyes open.  
  
It was dusk. I couldn't believe it. Ever had one of those days where time just went by so fast but then again, so slow? It was like that. I pushed back my hair and looked at Zeek. He was staring at me. With those amber eyes. I smiled and put my head back down. It hurt to smile, but I did it anyway.  
  
"How do you feel?" I asked. He gaped at the marks on my cheek. He started to touch them, but I caught his hand.  
  
"I didn't mean to. . . " he started. I smiled and shook my head.  
  
"You got us out of there, didn't you?" I asked. He looked at me sadly and then looked away.  
  
"Your face. The one I fell in love with. I'm sorry!" he said. I looked up to him, my brows knotting together. He touched them, but this time it didn't sting. In fact, the scars glowed and were sucked into his fingertips. I gasped as the pain left me.  
  
"What did you do?" I asked.  
  
"I took my fire magic back." he replied, looking at his own hands in disbelief. I thought about the old witches and how everything else came back threefold. I started to remove his shirt and look at his body. He gasped and blushed when I found no scars. I felt stupid, but relieved. He sat back as I traced his dragoon tattoo for a moment, and then sat back.  
  
"I thought. . . sorry." I said. He smiled at me. I felt my face with my fingers and then my side. No scars. I laughed and tackled Zeek.  
  
"Thanks!" I yelled, laughing. He laughed to and stroked my hair as we stayed there for long time. I closed my eyes, my lashes brushing softly against his skin. I could hear his heart beat this time. And him breathing. I clung to him as I started to kiss him. It wasn't fast, it was nice and slow. I hadn't really anticipated it. I just did it.  
  
His hand circled my neck as the other slid around my waist. True, I wasn't wearing anything under the silk shirt I wore, but I didn't feel the slightest hint of embarrassment. I parted from him for a moment and stared at him. He stroked my face and then kissed my forehead. I sighed and clung to him again. We laid there for a few moments, his hands stroking my head and back, mine circling his tattoo.  
  
"Do you really love me?" I asked. He was silent. I lay there, motionless, waiting for his reply. I heard him take a deep breath. Before the door swung open. I jumped up as Raymond came in. he looked at me and then back to Ella, who'd entered with him.  
  
"She no longer has scars." he said. Zeek coughed and looked to Ella.  
  
"I can take my fire magic back." he said. Ella smiled and nodded. Aron ran in.  
  
"Hey! I found some . . . Oh." he said, breathless.  
  
I helped Zeek get out of bed.  
  
"We need to have another meeting with your father," Zeek said. Ella nodded and then looked at me and then back to Zeek.  
  
"Very well," she said, somewhat hurt. Zeek's hand squeezed my shoulder as Raymond and Aron left with her.  
  
"I can't answer your question right now, Rose. I still have things I have to take care of." he said. I nodded and looked to my feet before we started to move to the meeting hall. I hope my thorns hand' pricked the wrong people.  
  
-- -- - - -- - -- -- -- - - -- - - -- - -- ((ants in a line))  
  
Sorry if this one kind of sucked. I had to hurry up before you guys got mad at me. Well, I still owe a big thanks to YSYF. But I still owe my supreme sallegiance to Water Goddess. Thank you. Also, if you like Lar'CEnCiel, I made a story about them((mostly Hyde)) on fictionpress.com. Its called Sing like a caged bird by Erin something. I think it was Campbell. I don't remember what I put there. But its me. Anyway. Thank you for reading. Review now please! 


	18. Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary

Chapter 18: Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary  
  
author's note:  
  
This is NOT the ending of my story! If anything It's more like the middle or first third of fourth((still in discussion)). Or something like that. I have a lot of hopes going for this fanfic. So, back to the thank you's and I love you's . THOSE GO OUT TO YSYF AND WATER GODDESS! And my new reader Icy Fea tears. May you have long lives if you read this far. I'm definitely learning from this fic. I learn better writing skills. thank you!  
  
-- - -- - - - -- - - - -- -- - - -- - - -- - - --((MORE ants.))  
  
"Zeek!" said Albert's rather delighted voice. "I am much relieved to see you up! It's such a wonderful day. My daughter has told me the courageous actions that you all have done."  
  
We all sat in the large dining room. The food was amazing, I'll tell you that. The chairs were even more comfortable than computer chairs sold at the body shop. And did I mention the food? I hadn't realized I was so hungry until I had put the first helping of whatever it was that he served us on my plate. And when the seventh plate became empty, I started to wind my appetite down.  
  
"We all have done many a courageous thing on the journey thus far." Zeek replied. His eyes darted towards me and then back to Albert. I guess I needed to help him out a bit.  
  
"Ella was really nice to all of us and helped to heal all our wounds. I don't think we would've lasted without her." I said. Aron stayed silent. He looked like he was forced to be here. Raymond sat in his little part of the table, eating his heart out.  
  
"Zeek, your father, mother, great grandfather, and sister have been traveling to Deningrad for the last few days. They knew that could try to help you with searching for information. The decided to do research at the library there."  
  
"How'd they know to go?" Zeek asked Albert.  
  
"I sent them word that you had come to me and what had transpired after your arrival form Kazas." Albert said, propping his head up on his fist.  
  
"That's stupid," Raymond said between mouthfuls. We all looked to him.  
  
"Why?" Ella asked, delicately putting her food down.  
  
"Because, Kazas has an immense library." he replied and then started chugging his wine down. You'd expect such a little and old man to eat very little. Boy that was a stupid assumption.  
  
"The castle collapsed as Zeek and I made it out." I said. I still remembered the voice and the man. Michael was still alive. But definitely pissed off at me for kicking his ass.  
  
"Well, Duh," Raymond said, slamming his goblet down. "The library was underground with a secret passage that started at the city gates. It is a foolproof Library that only the right people can get in and the rest stay out. I can get you in out and in and out like it was a cafe in Lohan! I should know. I built it fifty years ago." he said, standing on the table with his arms crossed over his small chest.  
  
I stood up. "Where did the books come from?" I asked. A couple of eyes were on me.  
  
"Well from other dimensions of course. It was like a large caravan of Demons coming in and out during the years that Melbu Frahma was recuperating, you know. He fed off of their foreign energy."  
  
"Demons? Dimensions? How could that happen?" I asked. I sounded a little desperate.  
  
"Well, there was the project I was working on with my superior Doel. He was quite a smart guy, but I was smarted. He always told me so. But then when I helped a Gianto kid with my herbs and medicines, Doel upped my rank and told me I could do anything I wanted to for the pursuit of scientific causes. So I did."  
  
"How'd you find out about the dimensions?! How?" I asked. My hands were fists on the white table cloth.  
  
"I read this book. And it told of how every time a crisis of the world occurred or was predicted, the creator Soa called forth a great warrior from another dimension with the same knowledge, but learned by a different angle. And then she'd equip the warrior for battle and send that one to aid those already made warriors."  
  
"Where? By whom? What was it called?" I asked, throwing each question at him.  
  
"I read it here, actually. In that library, but I stole the book. The book had no title, which was what made it so interesting. It didn't name the author either, so I took it any way." he replied, sitting back down.  
  
"You stole from the library?" the king asked, sounding amused.  
  
"Oh, it wouldn't matter now. Let's see that was over a hundred years ago, so yeah." he said. He smiled and started to eat dessert. The rest of us stared.  
  
"How can that be possible?" Aron asked.  
  
"Well, you see, I'm a Wingly, but I had to stay in hiding. So I guess I almost forgot altogether." he said, laughing. He let his blue shiny wings go and he flew above the table.  
  
"See?"  
  
I looked at him for a few seconds and then down to my plate. Okay. That was shocking.  
  
"How old are you?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, about ten thousand. My brother was named Faust. He was rather stupid to die to a bunch of kids, but I'm better off with my technology." was Raymond's reply. I looked up to him. Wow. Faust, eh? He was one tough SOB. I remember almost giving up on him. Whoa. I took a sip in my goblet and stood.  
  
"I think we should go to Kazas and then wok our way to Deningrad. We also need to make a pit stop at the Dragon Nest. I saw some crates of books there." I said.  
  
"The poison . . ." Zeek started.  
  
I glanced at him. "Those who wish to go straight to Kazas should take the main road. I'll go with anybody." I said. A couple of people looked at me. "Or nobody. We'll meet up in Kazas. And show each other hat we've found."  
  
Albert was watching me. He smiled diplomatically and clapped his hands.  
  
"Very good then, Rose. While you are at Kazas, I'm sure the people are very much depressed with how they're lives have turned out. You can help them to rebuild the city whenever you're not looking through books. Rose, since it seems you'll be going on alone, would you like to take a pack horse?" he asked.  
  
"Horses would die in the poison, King," replied Raymond, pointing a bread stick at Albert. He laughed and nodded his head. "I'll go with her and I'll bring my machines to help. I am immune to the poison, myself." he said. Raymond sure did like to boast a lot.  
  
"The we shall leave." Ella said. She looked to Aron and smiled. "But first Father, I need to speak with you."  
  
--- - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - -- -  
  
I stretched and did a couple of warm-up exercises. And then I started to fully exert my body. Sure it was around bedtime for everyone else, but I needed to fight and get the energy out. I was a demon. I, Mary Rose, was a demon. Ha. I swung the weapon out and swayed backwards. I needed to work on my balance. I grounded my teeth together. I heard footsteps come form behind me. I didn't stop. It was probably one of the soldiers. And I still wondered whether or not Zeek had meant to put me down when I was displaying my plan. Probably not. But I sighed in anger anyway. I stopped moving and then sat down.  
  
"The marriage has been post poned." Aron said from behind me. I whirled around and arched an eyebrow.  
  
"You'd know this how?" I asked.  
  
"I'm a thief. Figure it out," he said, a little edgy. Oh! That's why he was so. . . rough around the edges.  
  
"So, why is there a postponement?"  
  
"She's having second thoughts." Aron said.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Because she met me." he said, folding his arms and pouting.  
  
"Aren't you happy? She's really pretty."  
  
"Do you think her father was happy to know I was the Bandit every bounty hunter was searching for? Not to mention it was only postponed. Usually I have the woman begging to let me marry her by the third day. Kinda hits my ego."  
  
I laughed and wished him a good night. I made it up the staircase and to my room. Zeek's was across from mine. I left my door open to look at the wood work of his door. I smiled. Maybe things weren't so damn hopeless after all. I smiled and drifted off to sleep.  
  
-- - -- - -- - - --- -- - -- - -- - - -- - - -- - -  
  
The world seemed to shift and form. Like the beginning of time. Colors swirled and the winds blasted and then slowly calmed down. I felt it sweep against my naked skin. I wasn't naked though. I don't really know. I felt I was living in one of David Mack's Kabuki comics. And then I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Things move rather fast, Rose." said a voice from behind. I looked up. A woman stood there.  
  
She had hair that looked like long grass, the waves lush and green. I watched her moved towards me. Her body was the color of red clay, but here eyes. Oh her eyes were incredible. They were . . . a lot like Michael's eyes. Except more vivid. The aurora lights. I sat up. She had a blue gown on and long fingered hands. She smiled at me and then cupped my chin.  
  
"Mary Rose, you did well against the first servant, but you know he's not dead, right?"  
  
I nodded with lowered lids.  
  
"He is however, a part of you like the other ones you'll be fighting. I don't think you'll enjoy these battles against them. Each will hold a different type of pain for you." the woman stopped.  
  
"I called you here for a reason, Mary Rose. You have life here. And there shall be death as well. But you are the warrior. Believe in yourself and loved ones. Your spirit is reflected through the weapon you possess. We will meet again, Mary Rose."  
  
I watched her fade along with the world that surrounded me. I felt a loss but then wondered. Was this the Goddess of this world? The mother? Soa?  
  
--- - -- - -- -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -  
  
I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I looked up. Zeek was covering me up. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Good night," I replied. He smiled and kissed me softly before leaving the room. He sure was sweet.((WHAT?! HE'S A PRICK!?))  
  
-- -- -- -- -- - - -- - - - -- -- -- - - ------------ -- - - -- - -((Hmm . . . ants like sugar))  
  
Well. There ya go. ITS NOT THE END!((evil laughter)) and yes there are many things for you to learn about Endiness and its saviors. Well, thanks for reading. And for future reference, J-rock is Japanese rock n' roll. Laruku or rather Lar'C En Ciel is a favorite of mine thanks to the leader Tetsu and the lead vocalist Hyde.((HYDE!!)) Well, yeah. Good night folks and have a happy Christmas.  
  
ANLON: You idiot, It's June.  
  
ME: Okay then. . . . HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!  
  
ANLON: my work's cut out for me.  
  
((Anlon is my muse. He is my creative assistant and whenever I'm in a creative bind, I draw comics surrounding him. He's the opposite of me. I'm Happy go lucky. He's generally a smart ass and smokes(I don't like it, but I tolerate it) and is critical.)) 


End file.
